Yuki no Hi
by Angrbotha
Summary: Enemies are conspiring against Konoha, her brother is in danger, Jiraiya is trying to marry her off and she's beginging to see why all the women swoon over a certain silver haired Jonin. Kukiko and her team are on the road to adventure!
1. Kukiko and History

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Kukiko and History**

**

* * *

**

The silence of the forest is broken by the sound of the wheels on the carriage grinding and creaking as they tumble slowly over the dirty road. I walk on point position, keeping an eye out for approaching enemies and staying out of the way of the dust that our small convoy throws up. Hitoshi covers our backs and Daichi drives the carriage.

I tilt my head slightly to the right at the small tap on my back, recognising the soft touch as Hitoshi. No words need to be exchanged, I've spotted them too. Enemy Ninja move silently through the tree tops, quite a large contingent, four quite close and a hint of a few more in the distance. I rapidly assess our options, the three of us against at least four, not to mention we have to protect the Tea Lords eldest son.

The forest cover seems to open up ahead, light flooding into the road causing me to squint. That's where they'll launch their attack. I turn my head slightly to the left, nodding to Daichi. The horses huff as he slows them down.

I pause for a second before moving into the under bush on the side of the road letting the carriage pass, suppressing a shudder at the familiar feeling of chakra running up my spine as Hitoshi completes a Genjutsu.

Before they can move far away a series of small, quick 't_hunk, thunks_' echo in the forest. Shuriken and kunai litter the area around the carriage. Hitoshi immediately leaps into action, opening the carriage door, and lifting the client out. Daichi covers his movements, deftly deflecting the long range attacks.

Grabbing the branch above me, I pull my self up and find the closest attacker, located to the right and just above of me. Moving quickly but quietly I manage to get myself behind the Nin, snaking my hands around his head and snapping his neck. I catch a glimpse of an Iwa head band as the Nin falls to the ground. The dull thud of the nin hitting the floor alerts my team to the gap in the perimeter, they leap into the trees and pass me, as I leap into the clearing, ready to keep the enemy distracted whilst they get Kinichi-sama to safety.

"You know the spot?" I yell out to my team mid flight.

"Aa, I know." comes the faint reply of Daichi's husky voice.

* * *

_"Aa. I know."_

Those where the last words I said to Okaasan. I always wished I could have said something more meaningful, I always wished I could remember what I last said to Otousan. Though, even if I knew there was going to be an attack, I still probably wouldn't have said anything more purposeful.

To me, my parents were the two most amazing and talented Shinobi in Konoha, but I guess they weren't good enough to survive the Kyuubi attack. I was only 5 that day, Otousan had been the Yondaime Hokage for only a short while and Okaasan was in the last days of pregnancy.

_"Kukiko! There's just no use in sulking." Okaasan laughs over her shoulder from the kitchen at my miserable mood. I sigh and sink heavily into the seat at the kitchen table_

_"Otousan gets to go with you!" I moan using the same argument I had all week, though it had not got me anywhere yet._

_"Aa, but you get to spend the day with Kakashi-kun." I watch as Okaasans shoulders shake, trying not to laugh and concentrate on preparing lunch and dinner._

_"Kakashi-oniisan is sssooooooo boring and he makes me go to bed on time!" I rest my chin on my hands before mumbling, "I prefer Asuka-chan, she lets me stay up late and eat sweets."_

_Okaasan finally sighs, throwing her knife in to the sink and joining me at the table, slumping into the seat, "Otousan prefers Kakashi-kun because he keeps you out of trouble! Remember what happened when we left you with Jiraiya-san?"_

_I flash a wide grin at Okaasan, "Aa! That was a fun day!"_

_Okaasan laughs and ruffles my flame red hair, "But it took 2 weeks to repair the damage to the hot springs!"_

_Okaasan and I laugh, her lifting me into her lap and nuzzling my hair. "You need to stay with Kakashi-kun and stay out of trouble. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."_

Being so young at the time, I don't have many visual memories. I can remember her ringing laugh and the smell of her flowery shampoo. But visually, everything before that is a blur and it shames me to say I remember next to nothing of Otousan. That being said, I have plenty of photos, and Ojiisan (Jiraiya) made sure to always tell me stories of my parents.

A some point in the early afternoon of that day, Kakashi had arrived with Biwako-san. Okaasan said something, that I've always felt guilty for not remembering. I just remember saying "Aa! I know", before being distracted by the dango that Kakashi had brought to keep me quiet.

That night was the first and only time I was able to convince Kakashi to let me stay up past 8 (on a school night even, that had me quite excited) I do not remember how. If I ask Kakashi now he just mumbles something about being excitable about having a little brother or sister coming.

I do remember riding on Kakashi's back through the streets at night dozing off a bit, apparently having come back from the academy training ground, whilst Kakashi chatted (or listened disinterestedly) to Gai-san. That was when we all felt it. A surge of hatred and intense chakra from the forest. Even a barely trained academy student like me could feel it.

* * *

And that's it. That's all I remember of that day. I do know what happened, from when Kakashi recounted the story to me a few years later.

When he felt the chakra he immediately took me to the Hokage office, where a secretary evacuated me to the mountain hide away with the rest of the civilians. I was the first one there, so completely missed the Kyuubi attack. Apparently, I was a '_very well behaved young lady_', I didn't cry or scream. I have always hated that, it makes it seem like I was not at all worried about my parents. I could tell from the chakra, from the sounds of fighting and destruction outside, that we were under attack and facing a fierce opponent. But for some reason, it did not really occur to me that my parents would be in danger. I guess that is what it is like when you are young, your parents are indestructible, they are constant.

Sandaime Hokage always said that the worst part of his job is having to tell families they've lost some one and that I was no exception. Apparently I did not believe him, instead I laughed saying 'that's not a funny joke!'. I believed it was a joke for a few days, till Ojiisan finally got me to realise my parents weren't coming back. Then I was difficult to deal with, I didn't cry so much as '_loose the life in me_'.

For a couple of months I would have nothing to do with Naruto, my own little brother, the last of my family and I ignored his existence. Everyone tries to tell me '_it's okay, you were only young_' but I still feel so guilty. By the time I had finally calmed down, Sandaime put in new laws. No one was to mention the Kyuubi and Naruto would be Uzumaki Naruto, presumably to protect him from anyone who would seek revenge on Otousan. Everyone already knew me as Namikaze Kukiko, so we couldn't be raised together and I hated Sandaime for a very long time.

Sandaime and the Elders kept trying to impress upon me that it really was for the best, it really was the only way to protect Naruto. But I never really understood it, even as I got older and 'wiser', I resented the higher-ups so much, I just wanted to be with my brother. I wanted him to know about me.

But they never backed down, no one ever supported me and I never broke the rules.

* * *

And so time dragged on.

I managed to graduate the academy at aged 10, become a Chuunin aged 12 and Jonin aged 14. I joined ANBU for a short period, whilst my old Genin team mates caught up to my level, and we reformed the team. Sandaime indulged me, allowing me to form a team with my old friends, and concentrate on A and S rank missions. Though I am expected to undertake political assignments to the other hidden villages, apparently it looks good to send the Yondaimes daughter on a trade negotiation. Though most of the time I can not help but feel the Elders are trying to marry me off and create strong ties between the villages. There is always a high ranking Lord or Shinobi leader and their son around on this assignments.

But just because I never obviously broke any laws and always do what is expected of me, does not mean I never have contact with Naruto. Ever since he was old enough to live on his on, I would sneak into his place and tidy up, cook meals, do the washing, anything he needs done before he gets home. Before that I would leave him sweets, keep an eye on him when he was out playing, once I even sat and spoke to him for a while when he was real sad. Otherwise there is no real contact between us, he recognises me as Namikaze-san, knows I am Yondaimes daughter, but nothing more. I watch him from afar, make sure he is okay.

And it hurts.

That's just how things are and how they will remain. Though I really wish things were so different, I dare not change them myself. Deep down, I know it is for the best.

So, that's me. That is all that is of importance about Namikaze Kukiko. Sure there is more to my story, more to how I got to age 18 without being killed, without being kissed and thankfully without anyone else I love dying.

But what is probably more interesting, is what's going to happen now that my distraction didn't go as planned and I'm now tied to this tree and surrounded by enemy ninja.

* * *

**A/N: **'ello there~! Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Just slightly revamped this Chapter. (though it's still rubbish )

First things first, I am just going to assume that anyone reading this knows what all the characters look like and know a few basic Japanese words (but feel free to speak up if I use anything you don't know~^^)

Secondly, it is a character injection type story, but hopefully not too horrid to read O.O~ And I know loads of people do the "oh I'm Naruto's older and mysterious sister" ones, but I couldn't resist! I am sorry *hangs head in shame*, but Fanfic authors always bring something new to the game and I plan on it!

And thirdly, naturally it starts off slow... dead slow... with no action! but next chapter has Fights!


	2. Kukiko and the Gang

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**Kukiko and the Gang**

* * *

I grunt slightly as a kunai whizzes past, embedding itself in the tree with a dull thunk by my left cheek. Sighing I tug on the cold wire that is wrapped around my torso and the tree, pinning my arms. They hold tightly, my struggling causing the wire to dig in my skin.

A faint whistling of a song bird to the right alerts me to Daichi's approach. Relaxing at the thought of help approaching I concentrate on the enemy in front of me. Four Iwa Jounin remain hidden in the trees, one stands in the clearing before me, grinning like a shark, twirling another kunai in his fingers.

I had managed to use a Fuuton to blow up enough dust and cause enough confusion to cover Hitoshi and Daichi's retreat. The Iwa had turned their attention to me, so I immediately leaped back into the trees and took flight, looking for an appropriate location to fight, some where I could gain an upper hand.

However, I had forgotten to tie my long red hair back in a pony tail. The wind and force of my running causing it to whip wildly in my face, I paused for one second on a branch to unwrap a tendril from my throat, that had begun to choke me. That one second was all it took for the leader to catch me unawares, using a bombardment of kunai he drove me to the ground, right into a wire trap.

The mission had seem simple enough back in Konoha, escort the Tea Lords son to his betrothed the River Lords daughter. But of course, there is a Lord who does not like this arrangement. There's always one, and he just _had_ to hire Iwa-nins to kill Kinichi-sama.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Kukiko-_hime_." The Iwa-nin leader teases in his deep rough voice. His name is Masashi, I've fought him 5 times already and proud to say I'm the one that gave him the scar across his throat. Raising my chin I pointedly shut my mouth and glare.

"I know, I know Kuki-hime. You're not going to tell me where Kinichi-_sama_ is." The kunai stops twirling, he flickers and appears in front of me, raising his hand to stroke my cheek, "and I'm _glad_, because now I get to force you to tell me."

My tough Shinobi façade falters as I feel his breath on my neck and flinch.

_Daichi, Hitoshi if you two don't get here in 30secs I will kick your arses when this is over._

Masashi backs away from me slightly, hand signals his team to form a perimeter, before turning back to me grinning in the feral way he does.

I push my back and palms against the tree, moving my weight from my feet, ready to fight. By fight, I mean feebly defend myself with only kick attacks. I lock gazes with Masashi, who cocks his head as I mimic his grin.

Without warning Masashi lazily flicks his kunai at my chest, as if to test me. I lift my feet quick, charge chakra to my soles, using the energy to catch and hold the kunai. Twisting awkwardly, I reverse my action and flick the kunai back at Masashi, who in a sluggish movement twists his torso out the way, his eyes still on mine. The kunai flies into the tree canopy, hitting an Iwa-nin in the back.

We both watch dispassionately as the young Chuunin falls to the ground.

"humph. I told the boys not to turn their backs on you."

I fight to hold back a grin. Masashi has already lost.

In a matter of seconds two more Iwa-nin fall from the trees, a barrage of kunai fly towards me, severing the wire. I grab the kunai next to my face, kick off from the tree into a crouching leap under Masashi's already swinging katana. Both expertly execute our attack and defence movements, but we both miss, Masashi leaps back, over my leg sweep.

"Kukiko! You're not done yet?" Daichi laughs from a tree branch.

Masashi's eyes flicker from me to Daichi to Hitoshi on the left, before lowering his katana and fleeing.

Sighing at the sight of Masashi's fleeing form, I straighten my battle kimono, "Aa, that man never stays to finish a fight."

Hitoshi jumps to join me, brushing the dirt from my back, "Sorry we couldn't get to you sooner. Kinichi-sama was refusing to co-operate." I grin up at Hitoshi's disapproving look, patting his shoulder.

"Aa, first the little git starting crying and then you took ages making a hole in the perimeter for us." calls Daichi over his shoulder, whilst looting the body of the Iwa-nin I had managed to kill.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, though for some reason there's a scroll about Suna troop movements." grins Daichi.

Hitoshi cheers up, "maybe this whole thing wasn't a waste then."

* * *

"And Masashi just left?" Sandaime leans back in his chair, taking another puff on his pipe, "and we got that scroll, which so far seems accurate."

I shuffle my feet a bit getting tired from standing for so long, "Aa, otherwise it was a successful mission."

"Hmm, understood. I'll give your team the rest of the day off and most of tomorrow," Sandaime slyly looks up from under his hat, "the Chuunin final exam is tomorrow, you might like to go."

I fight the feeling of the tug at my lips, "Aa, I heard two members of Kakashi-oniisans team made it. Would be interesting to watch, to you know, see how how he fairs as a Sensei."

Sandaime just smiles knowingly, "Aa, and Jiraiya is in town still."

And that's it, Sandiame really knows how to play me. I was instantly out of the room and rushing over rooftops to find Ojiisan. Not that it took very long, there are a few places of choice for Ojiisan when he hasn't got much to do.

* * *

Ojiisans signature giggling lead me to the Hot springs, I spot him scribbling on a note pad, peering at a fence. I nimbly drop from a roof, and lightly tread up behind him.

"Ojjjiiiiiiiisan." I call lightly from just behind his ear.

"aaah" Ojiisan instantly flies into the air, dropping his notebook and pen, looking around for an escape.

"eehhh, Ojiisan. Where you keeping an eye on the young women, making sure they were not attacked?" I hold a finger to my lips and tilt my head innocently.

Jiraiya burns red and straightens his clothes, "ah, ha-ha, yes. Yes, that's exactly what I was doing, erm, they're fine. yes, er..."

It's well known in Konoha that Jiraiya is the biggest pervert and is in no way ashamed about it. However, that always falls down when it comes to me. He has always been my Ojiisan, I've always looked up to him and I think he doesn't want to prove me wrong. After all these years, he still thinks I don't know about his '_research_' or his novels, or his numerous bans from certain villages.

Laughing to myself, I jump forward and hug Ojiisan before he can make a bigger fool of himself.

"It's been awhile Ojiisan." my voice comes out muffled as I nuzzle my face in his chest.

"Aa, too long, I'm sorry." he hugs back tightly, patting my head as if I'm still some 5 year old girl.

Slowly extracting myself I flash him a bright grin and reach for the sake that was next to where he was crouching. Crossing my legs I pour us both a dish.

"Here for the 'event' then Ojiisan?"

Jiraiya carefully seats him self and drinks slowly, "aa, something on this scale, I figured Konoha would need its Great Toad Sage!"

Laughing I poor us both some more sake.

Jiraiya crosses his arms and carefully watches my movements, "I met an annoying kid the other day, started demanding I train him."

I pause in pouring but don't turn to face Jiraiya, "did you? A kid in orange with a loud mouth?"

"That's the one."

I start pouring again, my movements rigid, "oh that would be that Naruto kid, everyone knows him... so, did you train him?"

"Aa, water walking and summoning."

Sputtering on my drink I grab Jiraiya's shoulder, "Really? Did he do it? I bet he can summon Gamabunta! In fact I know he can, there's no way he wouldn't." I speak fast and excitedly, grinning like a maniac.

Jiraiya just laughs, "yeah he did summon Gamabunta with a push."

I punch a fist in the air, "that's my brother!"

* * *

Eventually I made it back to the flat that I share with Daichi and Hitoshi, though it was nearly 1 am and I may have been very slightly drunk... the floor spinning away in front of me as I try to walk.

I blame Ojiisan, in some respects he's a good influence but in offers, well... I can barely walk straight and I just know I am going to have a killer hang over in the morning. We'd been catching up in the local Shinobi bar. He filled me in on a lot that I'd missed, such as some of Orochimaru's movements. I'm a Shinobi we're not supposed to feel pity for one another, but Uchiha Sasuke, its just one tragedy after another with him. A cursed seal just tops it off.

I was right, I do have a major hang over. Made much worse by Daichi singing loudly whilst making breakfast, but at least I can count on Hitoshi to look after me. I lean my head against him groaning, as he puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him on the couch.

"Jiraiya-sama is in town I take it." Hitoshi rubs my back, scolding me slightly.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOOOOOOVE TONIGHT!"

"Make him stop." I moan glaring over Hitoshi's shoulder at Daichi, who's making pancakes and singing into a spatula.

"I tried, I threatened to kill him, didn't work," He takes a second to glare at Daichi, who just sticks his tongue out, "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting dressed, the Chuunin exam starts in 30mins."

Smacking Hitoshi's shoulder I jump up scrambling to my room, "Why, oh why didn't you say something sooner?"

I quickly wash, shove on one of my nicer battle Kimonos and tie my red hair up in a pony tail. Before rushing out the room, grabbing a pancake and jumping from the window, distantly hearing Daichi's sulking voice, "She didn't even say thanks."

The excellent thing about being a ninja, is you can sneak in places, so you don't have to pay or wait in line. After finding an opening into the stadium and swinging into a window, I look around the hallway, trying to decide where to go. I don't have many friends, really preferring to stay with the two idiots.

Several Chuunin hopefuls pass me as I stand debating, before an orange ball comes hurtling down the corridor.

Without thinking I stick out a hand and grab him at the chest.

"Slow down Naruto-kun, you made it just on time." I flash him my usual grin, though I can feel my own sadness behind it.

Naruto looks shocked and takes a step back, before using his own grin and rubbing the back of his head, "Ah, haha. Sorry Namikaze-san. Eh, hey! When you did the Chuunin exam did you win all the matches?"

"Yeah, I did, but you know it's not about the winning, it's the skill and proficiency you use. I know you can do it Naruto-kun, you had Kakashi-oniisan teaching you and you're a tough Konoha Shinobi." I smile ruffling his hair.

"Eh... You're the Hokage's daughter right? I wont let you down!" He pumps his fist before running off.

Watching his back as he runs to the waiting room, my smile fades.

* * *

After wandering around the stadium for a while, I spot a pink haired Kunoichi a few rows down.

"Excuse, you're Haruno Sakura right? One of Kakashi-oniisans students?" Standing a few steps above the girl, I lean down with a friendly smile.

"Ah, yeah. Oh!" Quickly she jumps up and bows deeply, "pleased to meet you Namikaze-san."

"Ah! No need to be so polite. I was just wondering if you knew where Kakashi-oniisan was."

Shyly she holds her hands together in front, "He went with Sasuke-kun to train, he should be back now..."

Nodding, I flop on steps taking a seat, "I'll just wait here for him then, you should take a seat too if you wanna watch the fight."

She quickly re seats herself and whispers hurriedly to the blonde next to her.

_"That's the Yondaimes daughter."_

_"Really? Didn't she call Kakashi-sensei, Oniisan?"_

Hand over my mouth I struggle not to laugh, really Genin should know you cannot whisper around a Shinobi and expect them to be ignorant.

The audience did not have to wait long for the first fight. An amazing one, if I might say. Naruto-kun won of course. The whole time I was cheering Naruto on with his team mates, and generally making an idiot of myself. This seemed to win me some points in Sakura-chans book, at least she seemed to relax with me.

The next fight, the most sorely anticipated was delayed as Kakashi-oniisan had yet to arrive with Sasuke-kun. People where actually surprised that Kakashi-oniisan was late... surprised.

After being treated to the Nara vs. Suna fight, the audience became impatient, quick to moan and groan. I found myself groaning at the Akimichi kid who refused to share his treats with me.

Suddenly the crowd go silent, I pause in trying to wrestle the chips out of Akimichis hands and spot Kakashi-oniisan and Sasuke-kun making their entrance.

_A flashy one, typical Kakashi._

"Kukiko-san?"

Spinning on my heel quick, I come face-to-face with Gai-san, "Ah! Gai-san! It's been a long time." Grinning I hug him quickly, and turn to the boy in crutches who arrived with him.

"Ah, Kukiko-san, this is my student Lee. Lee this is Namikaze Kukiko, the Yondaimes daughter."

The boy bowed as best as he could.

"Ah, Lee-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot of good things about Gai-sans progeny."

He smiled weakly and turned to his friends.

"Gai-san?"

Shaking his head, he turned to greet Kakashi as he joined us.

Kakashi paused at the top of the stairs, before taking a brave few steps to us, where I pounced him. By that I mean hugged vigorously.

"Kakashi-oniisan!" burying my head in Kakashi's chest, I feel it shake as he laughs silently.

"It hasn't been that long Kuki-chan."

_"She's hugging Kakashi-sensei?"_ I disentangle myself from Kakashi when Sakura-chan and the blonde start whispering. Kakashi smiles and pats my head before moving to speak to Sakura-chan and Gai-san.

A flash of black to the side catches my aye, ANBU start positioning themselves in the stadium.

"Two small groups? Guess it makes sense until we know troop movements." Whispers Kakashi to the side.

"Aa, but we know a few already," I tilt my head and smile, "because my team is just that awesome."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, but I glare in return, just daring him to disagree. Taking the safer road he smiles and squeezes my shoulder.

"Daichi and Hitoshi?"

"Waiting on the east gate with battalion 2." my muscles begin to tense at the thought of the impending attack, not out of fear but anticipation. No one will hurt my village.

"Relax Kuki-chan, I'll protect you." Kakashi smiles in his reassuring way and rubs my shoulder.

_He still sees me as a child._

* * *

"Kuki-chan!" Kakashi pushes me to the ground as a kunai whips over head. I turn to glare, but he's already moved to cover Sakura-chan.

The whole stadium was subjected to a Genjutsu, only the Chuunin and higher Shinobi managed to remain unaffected.

I grab a kunai from my pack as two Suna-nin quickly bore down on me. Flicking the kunai in the air, my hands flew through some hand seals, completing a Fuuton: Hoeru Tsuki. The first Suna-nin falls to the floor deep cuts covering his torso. Before the Nin even hits the floor, I catch the kunai and leap to the second. The Suna-nin tries to move back, forming seals at the same time. Throwing the kunai (attempting to stop him completing the Jutsu), I charge my feet with wind chakra to push myself forward quicker, duck down at the feet of the nin and elbow up. The Nin flies over a few rows and drops to the floor. Waiting barely a second to check if he's conscious, I grab a weapon and jump to the top of the stairs, adopting a defensive team position with Kakashi and Gai.

"The hole in the wall... Gai-san?" I cock my head at Gai, who puffs out his chest, obviously impressed with his own work.

Kakashi works at deflecting attacks aimed at himself and _me_, again I turn to glare, but he misreads my expression.

"I asked Naruto and Sakura only to bring back Sasuke, not to engage Gaara. Don't worry about them."

"That's not-" 3 Nin leap at me at once (assuming I'm the weaker, because Kakashi is protecting me), grabbing Gai's shoulder I use him to swing myself around, and knock back two with one leg sweep. Quickly dropping to my feet, I spin around and grab a weapon to face the 3rd, who's been taken out by Kakashi.

"This is getting old!" Getting frustrated at Kakashi-oniisans behaviour, I grab 4 kunai and drop two Nins headed for him.

Kakashi raises an eye at me and Gai laughs.

Hand on hip I address the two, "This area is clear, _and I can look after myself_."

"I'm going to assist Battalion 4." Gai does his signature thumbs up pose and dramatically leaps from the stadium out of the hole he created.

"I've always wondered if he's allowed to wear something like that when working with children."

Kakashi and I both watch Gai leaping away and achieve the rare synchronised shudder.

"I'm going to go assist Daichi and Hitoshi, since it seems like we wont be able to get to Sandaime."

"Aa, I'll escort you first."

_If he's not careful the next kunai will 'miss' and land in his back._

* * *

**A/N: Revamped very slightly, all my chapters need way more work. Will get around to it.  
**

Nyah! thank you **Khey** for my first comment~! It's greatly appreciated and made me happy~^^!

Voilà! I'm using the invasion arc, just to demonstrate the various relationships, it will be over fairly quickly because the main fun appears in the time leap.

So that was the second chapter, I know there's quite a few OCs but that's just how its worked out for the first couple of chapters ; ;! the regulars make an appearance real soon ;) and I'll be trying to update every weekend for anyone that is interested.

I hope you enjoyed~!^^


	3. Kukiko and Ojiisans Proposal

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
**

**Kukiko and Ojiisans Proposal**

**

* * *

**

My hair sticks to my face as the rain beats down heavily. The last time I attended a funeral was for my parents. Now I stand in line waiting to pay my respects to Sandaime and the other few who perished.

It's hard to feel human when I can't even cry at a funeral, but I'm a Shinobi now, this is how it is. Some of the younger ones don't manage to remain calm, but the rain drowns out most of the noise.

"Hmm, it's like the Land is morning." some random Nin mumbles.

_I do hope that Sandaime knew... I never really hated him._

_

* * *

_

"That's all I really know." Jiraiya crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

Hitoshi pours more tea, raising his eyes at me.

"Maybe we should go with you?" Daichi mumbles around the dango in carelessly shoves in his mouth.

Staring into the tea cup in my hands, my mind quickly races over all possibilities.

"No, Ojiisan can handle it on his own."

Daichi chews on the end of a dango stick, rocking back in his chair looking ready to argue the point. Hitoshi stares at Daichi, over pouring Jiraiyas cup until I kick him under the table.

"Aa, Kuki-chan, glad you think I can handle it on my own, though I wasn't inviting any of you."

"If this Akatsuki is what you say it is, then we cannot underestimate them," Hitoshi is always the firm voice of reason, even Jiraiya can't dispute his logic, "Jiraiya-sama, is there nothing we can do in the meantime?"

Shaking his giant white mane Jiraiya looks pensive, "No, Konoha needs all the Nin it has to deal even with simple missions."

"And Tsuande-sama, you think she'll really come back? She'll take the title of Hokage?" Daichi leans forward trying to steal treats of Hitoshis' plate, only to be glared back.

Jiraiya, staring over our heads, just nods.

"Awesome, I heard she has some huge ti-" crushing Daichis' toes with my heel, he gets the picture and shuts up, but not before a perverted giggle escapes Jiraiya.

"I'm still a bit concerned about Naruto-kun." I probably sound like a broken record, quickly I clear the kitchen table and start the washing up. Just so that I don't have to look at Jiraiyas' disapproving look.

"Don't worry too much about Naruto, he doesn't need as much protection as you might think." Jiraiya moves to join me, drying up the dishes, "you however, are a grown young woman now, and... it might be time to think of settling down..."

I pause, my mouth drops open and I slowly turn to face Jiraiya. Daichi snickers behind me.

Jiraiya just stares at the wall looking sheepish, "I don't mean retire from the Shinobi life, but maybe, you know, find a nice young man to look after you."

Daichi full out laughs before a dull smack silences him, though I'm sure I heard Hitoshi muffle a snicker.

"find a... nice young man... too look after me?" my mouth can barely form the words, I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

Jiraiya throws the tea towel away and faces me fully, grabbing my shoulders, "You've always been a granddaughter to me, I've always watched over you. But I'm not going to be around forever and there's..." he pauses whilst trying to find the way to phrase it.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Hitoshi pushes Daichi into a bedroom to try and stop him from laughing.

"Well Kuki-chan, the thing is, you need a Shinobi, and a lot of Shinobi are, they're, er, perverts basically," he goes red slightly before hurriedly adding, "apart from me. So, I want to make sure you find a Shinobi to marry, who is not a pervert and can protect you when I'm not around." Looking pleased with his reasoning he smiles big and hugs me.

Finally finding my voice through the shock, my mouth asks a question my brain screams is a bad idea, "and, you have some one lined up, do you?"

Scratching the back of his head he answers, "I'm glad you asked that, because as a matter of fact I do. I realised he was a perfect fit when I saw him at the Chuunin exam. Shiranui Genma."

Daichi bursts back into the main room, laughing like a maniac, "Genma-san? Good choice." Hitoshi follows, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Ah, I have to get going, got to meet Naruto-kun. Will talk more about this when I get back, I must say, I'm glad you're taking this so well."

I dumbly watch, mouth gaping, as Jiraiya says his goodbyes and leaves through the window. (Shinobi don't like doors as a rule.)

"Aww man that was brilliant, you're gonna marry Genma!" Daichi flops onto the sofa, "I always love it when Jiraiya-sama comes to visit."

Looking to Hitoshi, he just shrugs his shoulders.

_No way, no way. Jiraiya cannot be serious. He's going to try and marry me off!_

_

* * *

_

Sighing contently, I look out over the lake, contemplating actually jumping in rather than just dipping my feet in the cool water.

_I know that Ojiisan just wants whatever is best for me, same for Kakashi-oniisan, but really? Covering me in a fight? Setting me up with a husband? It's all so ridiculous._

A burst of anger has be abandon any reservations and just push off from the jetty into the lake, screw getting clothes or weapons wet, and I can always just buy new explosive tags.

Years ago, the Nidaime Hokage had placed a stone tablet at the bottom of the lake, containing a Suiton no Jutsu, one of his jokes I think, placed it right in the deepest bit, where it's too dark to read.

After finally locating the tablet again and floating around, I cool down enough to resurface.

Right between the legs of a huge man in a cloak.

I had felt the chakra signatures, but students usually use this place for water walking, figured it would be safe to surface and scare them a little.

Maybe it's for reasons like this that people feel the need to protect me.

Taking only a second to evaluate the situation, I spot Kakashi barely standing, with Asuma-san and Kurenai-san either side.

Looking up briefly the large man glances down, his surprised expression morphs quickly to a shark grin, literally a shark grin.

"Kukiko! Move!" Kakashi sputters between coughs, Asuma and Kurenai's eyes fly open and they quickly adopt a fighting stance.

Before they can move, I reach and grab the man's knee, swing myself up, head aligned with his knee, both my feet collide with his chest. Letting go, before he can drag me back with him, I flip back on to my feet and skip out of the reach of the second man.

_Uchiha Itachi_.

Remembering training fights with Kakashi I drop my gaze to the reflection in the water, to avoid eye contact, then twist into a defensive position to guard against both of them.

"Lucky hit little girl." Drawls the first man, who brings his sword into an over head stance.

"Kukiko, get out of here!" Again Kakashi orders me to leave.

"Why don't you leave first and I cover, since I'm the one currently still standing."

The big guy laughs and suddenly launches a frontal attack. Waiting till the last second before the swing down, I duck under, grab the back of his wrist. The Nin reverses the swing, but I relax my muscles, following the movement and being swung with the sword. At the height of the movement, I twist my grip and drop my feet down on his head. Wise to my dexterity he moves he torso just slightly out of the way. Landing in a crouch at his feet, so close we're touching, I whip a kunai out and thrust up, though before I can make real contact, the Nin goes flying backwards. My vision becomes obscured by green.

Giving me the thumbs up sign over his shoulder Gai grins, "I'll take over for you Kukiko-san! You need not worry now Konoha's Green Beast is here!"

Shooting a displeased look at Gai's back as he moves to attack, I flick the blood of my kunai. If he hadn't of interrupted I'd have had it in Shark-mans chest, he got away with just a scratch.

Moving quickly over the water, I appear behind Kakashi and tap his shoulder.

"Uchiha?"

"Aa. Looks like he works for Akatsuki." Kakashi moves his head slightly to watch my reaction, though I remain impassive.

"He's here for Naruto-kun?" I speak slowly to ensure I sound calm.

A thousand thoughts fly through my head that I miss what's said next, I just concentrate on quelling the fear. Movement regains my attention and Uchiha and Shark-man flee.

Kakashi grabs my wrist as I pass him to give chase. Twisting back ready to yell at him, he passes out.

* * *

Arms folded, scowling and tapping my foot impatiently, Kakashi gives me a bored look from his hospital bed. Asuma, Kurenai and Gai carefully look anywhere but at me and the Elders stare me down.

"So I can't go."

Homura sighs, "as we explained, you're a figure-head here and you have a duty to Konoha, you need to be seen in the village to keep up morale."

A duty to Konoha? The thought sobers me and my stance relaxes.

"Fine, fine. Then I'm going out into the village and making myself seen." Spinning on my heel, I storm out of the room, forgoing goodbyes, and ignoring the Elders sighs.

Carefully skirting around buildings, making sure the Elders haven't got anyone following me, I whistle out a bird song.

Within minutes Daichi and Hitoshi flicker and appear in front of me. Noting my cautious stance and crouch, they mimic.

"What's up?" whispers Daichi.

"Akatsuki came. Looking for Naruto. Attacked Kakashi. They left. I'm not allowed to leave, but need to warn Ojiisan." in a hurry to convey the info I snap out the words.

Hitoshi nods, "Aa, we'll go."

I grab their sleeves as they start to push off, "er, if you meet the two Akatsuki members..."

"Kuki-chan no need to worry." winks Daichi.

"Aa, we're good at what we do, but we wouldn't attack some one we know we cant beat." Hitoshi, always the sensible one.

"Just, keep Daichi out of trouble please." Hitoshi smiles and they both leap away.

Taking a deep breath, happier knowing that Daichi and Hitoshi would handle it, I sneak back to the hospital. After watching everyone leave, I slowly make my way to Kakashi's room.

"Sorry about earlier, its just so frustrating. Not being able to do anything." I whine whilst sitting cross legged on Kakashi's bed.

"Aahh" Kakashi's strangled reply worries me. He can't even sit up and he keeps passing out.

Placing a hang just below his knee I gently rub, "Kakashi-oniisan..."

"I'll be okay Kuki-chan. Please just stay in the village so I don't have to worry." he's reassuring smile is somewhat diminished by his dishevelled state.

Deciding its best not to argue with a hospitalised man, I just lean forward, twist and lay at Kakashi's side. He slowly puts an arm around my shoulder and strokes as I bury my face in his chest.

"Kakashi-oniisan?"

"Aa?"

"You end up in hospital a lot, I can't help but wonder if it's because of all the young nurses in short uniforms." Peeking up at his face I notice a slight blush.

_Yeah, he's a pervert._

_

* * *

_

Pulling a shuriken from out of my leg, I jump from the branch to the underbrush squashing my chakra signature. Three shadows pass over head, right into an explosive rigged wire trap I'd prepared earlier. Quickly checking on the trap, three rouge Chuunin got caught.

"Really, you got caught in this?" sighing, I form the hand seals, to place a seal on the trap and send of a flare.

"ANBU will be here shortly to collect you. See ya."

Mission complete!

Walking away, raising my arms to stretch out my back, another shadow drops from the trees to join me.

"eh, Kakashi-oniisan?" I lower my arms and cock my head.

"I'm assisting ANBU on pick ups, Tenzo can handle those three on his own." He doesn't even look up from his book as he speaks.

"If Tenzo-san can handle it, why do you need to come at all?" suspicious of Kakashi's intentions I watch him closely, "You sure you didn't come to keep an eye on me?"

Grunting and then a yelp distract me and I stop till I hear a semi-familiar voice yell, "I'm alright. I got them."

"Well?"

Kakashi lowers his book for a second, "I have a promise to keep."

I clench my fists, "Really? That's nice _oniisan_."

"And I thought you might need a hand if you hadn't already caught them, since you'd want to be back in time to see Naruto-kun off." Kakashi's remains monotone, even as I'm being very slightly bitchy.

Kicking pebbles whilst walking and I think back on the past few months.

"I still can't believe Tsuande-sama agreed to the Hokage position, or... the Sasuke-kun thing." a pebble smacks into a tree and gets stuck.

"Aa."

"And now Naruto-kun is leaving with Ojiisan."

"Aa."

"Nothing you want to add?" Kakashi barely even blinks in response to my question.

"No. Not really anything that I can say. But I'll listen all you want." Kakashi puts his book away, "Have you seen Daichi or Hitoshi lately?"

"I live with them... but, well things have been so hectic lately I haven't really seen Hitoshi... that's strange." my eyebrows furrow in concentration, when was the last time I saw Hitoshi? "What do you know?" I step in front of Kakashi hand on his chest.

"Tsunade-sama wants to talk with you after Naruto-kun has left." Kakashi got his book out again.

"Hmm, well I'm not too worried, the three of us are _the_ team." I spin again and walk off.

"Actually, Kukiko-chan." He only calls me Kukiko when it's something serious, "I trust Jiraiya-sama, but maybe it's a bit too soon for him to be sorting out a marriage for you."

"What's this all of a sudden?" I keep facing forward and go red in the face.

The thing with Genma-san hadn't worked out like Ojiisan had hoped, so then he decided on two other Jonin. I've spent half my time out on missions, then the second half avoiding people in Konoha, who Ojiisan thinks are a '_good fit_'.

* * *

"Don't do everything Ojiisan tells you too, just most things, and eat vegetables and have regular baths and-" Kakashi places a hand over my mouth.

"Ignore Kuki-chan. Good luck Naruto-kun." I glare at him out of the corner of my eye, but wave and smile to Naruto-kun, trying not to feel anything as I watch Naruto-kun and Ojiisan disappear up the road.

_I wont see him for at least 2 years, anything can happen..._

"Eh, Kakashi-oniisan, what was that for?" I frown up at him.

"You were making a fool of yourself, anyway, Tsunade-sama wants you."

* * *

Daichi stands off to the side in the Hokage's chamber, seemingly not surprised by the news.

I slam my hands down on the desk, "What do you mean Hitoshi has quit the team?"

Tsunade-sama sighs, her patience running short, "He didn't give a reason, just said he had no other option. It's Hitoshi's decision, he's been put with another squad."

"But-"

She raises her hand to stop me, "You can pick another squad member or work as a two man team. Hitoshi wants nothing to do with you both."

Backing away from the desk I look to Daichi, who carefully avoids looking at me.

_Naruto's gone and now Hitoshi too?_

"Let me talk to Hitoshi!"

Tsunade-sama slams her own fist on the desk, "I can't make him talk to you, and anyway he's got on a mission with his new squad."

"Right. Come on Daichi!" Without a second glance, I run and leap from the window.

_I'm going to get Hitoshi back._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **A few small time skips in this one, still I hope it flows okay O.O;

Thanks again **Khey**, and I like Shikaku for it too, he was top of my list of usable canon characters :P I'm trying to keep Kakashi and Kukiko as brotherly/sisterly as possible for the moment, but things start changing soon :P real soon.

And thank you **PureAngelEyes** I'm glad ya like it, sorry its a bit slow, but I didn't feel I could jump straight into Hitoshi's situation with out this bit.

And I am so glad this bit is over, because the Hitoshi Arc is where everything starts :P hehe~!

Thanks for reading~


	4. Kukiko and the Perverts Paradise

**A/N: Nyah, thank you anonymous person! your review was great appreciated~^^**

**and Khey- thank you again! it feels great to have a regular reviewer~^^ yeah I didnt feel there was anything Kukiko could offer to the Sasuke arc, plus I wanted to get to Hitoshi's bit hehehe~ Jiraiya is amazing and he's going to be getting Kukiko into alot of trouble :P Here's the start of the Hitoshi Arc~!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Hitoshi's Decision;**

**Kukiko and the Perverts Paradise**

* * *

"No! I am sure I would have noticed if he did!" all my muscles start to tense to stop thee shaking as I star out of the window in what was Hitoshi's bed, now bare of any evidence he lived here.

Daichi sighs from the door way behind me, his soft foot falls echo in the room as he comes over to hug me from behind, his chin resting on my head.

"Don't beat yourself up Kuki, we've all been working over time especially you. You can't always be around and you can't blame Hitoshi if he chooses not to talk to you."

Relaxing slightly in his grasp, I turn to hug him back, "Did he come and speak to you." For the barest of seconds Daichi's arms tense and his heart misses a beat.

"No. I'm going to head out into town, get some groceries, okay?" He doesn't what for my answer, just lets go and leaves as fast as possible.

_He's lying, but why? Is he trying to protect me? Did I do something to make Hitoshi leave?_

The three of us have been friends for 8 years, leaving together for 7 and a team for 6. Hitoshi was orphaned on Konoha's doorstep as a babe, and I invited him to live with me when we'd been together a year. Daichi, not wanting to miss out on any fun we might have without him, invited himself, leaving his parents house. Who actually weren't too surprised or upset, guess that's just Daichi.

I always knew that we wouldn't be together for ever, that eventually one would get married or we'd just wear each other out, but not this. I always thought there would be some warning, rows or a talk. Just something more, not this sudden disappearance and definitely not leaving the team, cutting all ties.

Daichi knows why all this is happening and Hitoshi didn't want me to know. Was he trying to protect me or ashamed?

Maybe if Hitoshi spoke to Daichi, he spoke to someone else to... and this is only one other person Hitoshi would talk too, Sensei!

Full of sudden energy I reach the window quickly, ready to track down our old Sensei and solve this thing. A quick flash of beige on a roof a few houses down grabs my attention.

_ANBU here? Oh right, yeah. I suppose Naruto-kun and I have a habit of running off without thinking to save people._

Glaring at the masked-nin, making sure he saw me and that it was meant for him, I withdraw from the window and begin pacing the room.

So, what do I do? If I run around asking questions the Elders and Tsunade-sama will suddenly find a bunch of jobs that can only only be completed by me.

Deciding to slow down, drink some tea and actually formulate a plan, I smile at the thought of what Okaasan would probably do. Or what the image of her I have would do.

Looking through the steam curling from my tea, I can almost see Okaasan pumping her fist and saying "just go out and get answers and just knock out anyone who gets in the way!"

Sighing my mind wanders to Otousan. He'd probably remind me that I'm a Shinobi and used to be ANBU, it should be easily to sneak around my own village and ask the right people the right questions.

If I cant find out why Hitoshi left, then that doesn't matter because I can just find out from him, but I definitely need to know where he now lives, what team he is on and his current mission. All questions I can get answers to if I could just ask every Jounin Hitoshi knows. However, I can't do that, but I suppose I can limit myself to two sources without raising suspicions.

First Shikaku-sensei, even if he doesn't actually know anything, he'll eventually meet some one who does and will pass on a message. If I am unlucky he'll see Hitoshi before I do. Then Kakashi-oniisan, if he wants to keep me out of trouble then he can help by doing foot work for me.

* * *

Travelling to the Nara household was slow. I decided to take the streets and walk, so that the ANBU could keep up easily, and maybe he would report that I am in no way suspicious or up to trouble. There is nothing wrong with a Shinobi visiting their old Sensei and having a chat.

Knowing Shikaku-sensei well, and hearing Nara's wife complaining from some where in the house, I don;t bother with the front door, and skirt around the building.

Sure enough, I spot the old man sitting on the veranda with his son, playing Shoji and drinking.

"Eeeh, Shikaku-sensei letting your son beat you again are you?"

The old man just scoffs and makes another move, whilst I seat myself on the veranda steps just below them.

"Are you in trouble or do you just need some advice?"

I flinch at his question, there was not any horrid tone to it, it was just the implication, "can't I just pop by my old Sensei's house and say hello?"

The younger Nara huffs, realising he made a poor move.

"I know about Hitoshi, but he hasn't been to see me, neither has Daichi."

Turning from the game, I watch the wind playing with the trees. It's actually kind of surprising neither of them have.

"Who are you picking for the third member of the team? Don't you have a mission to the Grass Country coming up?" I glance at Shikaku-sensei out the corner of my eye, but he stays focused on the game.

Usually his messages are a lot more cryptic, but I guess he thinks that I would have trouble keeping up, which is only partly true.

_Hitoshi is on a mission to the Grass country._

"Aa, but I don't know. Hitoshi filled a particular niche, change Hitoshi and you ought to change Daichi too. We only work so well because it's the three of us."

Shikaku-sensei nods, "True, maybe on your next mission you should go without Daichi then. See how that works out."

"But-"

"Listen Kuki-chan. It's easy for people to work well as a duo, especially if they've been together for so long, that's Daichi and Hitoshi. Your three man team worked because you work best solo and know how to fit yourself around people." Shikaku-sensei looks me dead in the eye, I can almost feel him willing me to understand what he means.

"Aa, I see... well I am just going to have to give this a lot of thought." He sighs but smiles at my confusion.

Pushing up with a huff, I turn and quickly hug the old man, "I'll leave you to your game now, thanks Shikaku-sensei."

He waves me off, "I told you, you don't have to call me Sensei any more. I feel old."

* * *

So what I learnt was Hitoshi did speak to Shikaku-sensei as did Daichi. Hitoshi's in the Grass country on a mission, and something about Hitoshi and Daichi working together.

No... Hitoshi left because of Daichi!

The sudden realisation causes me to pause mid-step in the middle of a busy street, a random man knocks into the back of me.

Hitoshi left because of Daichi... what happened whilst I was away?

Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it of all the buzzing thoughts, I set off again. Now I just need a little more information and I can go find Hitoshi, yes I will interrupt him on a mission.

Its not long before I reach the edge of Konoha's town district into the slightly _seedy_ area. Speedy up the pace and glaring at anyone who gets too close, I hurriedly locate the grimy underused cinema.

At this moment this is the only place in town that is showing the new Icha Icha movie, and a good place to start the search for Kakashi-oniisan. Not to mention the prospect of turning up and embarrassing Kakashi-oniisan is too good to pass up.

Peeking through the barely washed glass doors, I'm greeted with a foyer chock full of people whispering excitedly.

_Looks like Ojiisans movie has a full house here._

Balancing on my toes, and straining my neck to search over the sea of heads, I finally spot a flash of silver disappearing into the main screening room.

"I don't think this is really where you want to be Kuki-chan." I flinch at the voice of the man behind me. I just had to be him.

"I'm looking for Kakashi-oniisan." My voice comes out a little higher pitched than usual and I mentally curse myself. Avoiding having to look at him, I push past the door and attempt to hid amongst the crowd. Elbowing past people, looking for the ticket salesman, I gain a lot of curious and some guilty looks. Guess thats what I get for being a female and turning up to a movie like this.

Spotting the ticket stall, I smile at the salesman approach, however the man goes bright red and dashes under his desk.

"Seriously, you're going to try and hide? But I was looking at you when you got under there." I tap my hand on the desk impatiently, "Don't make me come under there."

I frown at the sound of a muffled squeal from the desk

"Poor man." The threat of a blush burns up my neck at the sound of that man again, I turn slightly to face him, but actually just stare at his sandals.

"He'll get over it, and what might you be doing here Genma-san?" sounding far more demure than pleases me.

"Come to watch the movie of course." His voice has a teasing lilt to it, he's enjoying watching me squirm, "I'll treat you shall I? I'm sure Jiraiya-sama would like that."

He drops some money on the stall and grabs two tickets from the salesman, who finds courage to peek up his head at the sound of money, then puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me too him.

_There is a strong possibility I will kill Ojiisan the next time I see him._

Though this could possibly work in my favour, now it looks like I agreed to meet Genma-san here and so squashes any suspicions that ANBU might have. I'll just think of this like a mission.

The thought of a mission stops the blush on my face and fills me with some confidence.

I smile up at Genma, "So you actually came here to watch this movie?"

He laughs, nodding and twirls the senbon to the other side of his mouth.

"You know Jiraiya-sama choose you to er... the er marriage-thing, because he thought you weren't anyway perverted." I choked in the middle, some how its hard to talk about and marriage-thing seems to cover it.

Genma-san flashes the tickets to doorman and gently leads me to the auditorium, "He should have done some more research, that didn't involve fences with holes in. And are you really here to find Kakashi-san?" He raises his eyebrows grinning in a teasing way.

"I'm a good girl," He snorts, but I ignore it, "so yes, I'm here to find Kakashi-oniisan, where else would he be." I start whispering as it goes dark and we find a place to sit, though at first glance the place seems full.

Genma quickly pulls me into a row and seats me in the middle, next to a 40year old man who quickly attempts to 'hides' behind a popcorn bag. Ignoring the man, I twist in my seat looking for any sign of the tell-tale silver spikes, but it's too dark to see very far. Genma starts laughing at my pouting face.

_Blast, now I'm going to have to actually watch this 'movie', with Genma-san no less._

It might be an education though, and I've never actually read any of Ojiisans books. Maybe they only seem worse than they are because Ojiisan has a bad reputation, and a ban from 10 villages because of incidents in bath houses.

The audience hushes as a light flickers onto the screen, signalling the start. I slump back in the seat and turn slightly, hiding my face from Genma, who I'm sure would start laughing if I start blushing. As the opening credits roll, the person in the seat in front starts to sit up from there slouching position.

Kakashi-oniisan.

Instantly I reach out my hand to tap the perverts head, but Genma-san slaps my hand away. I flash him a questioning look, but he just shakes his head, shoving a popcorn bag in my hand.

Half an hour later Genma-san finally stops interrupting my attempts to get Kakashi-oniisans attention. I was beginning to think he delayed it just to watch me squirm at the movie.

Leaning forward I whisper in his ear, "Eh, Kakashi-oniisan, how'd she do that thing with her leg? I know I cant do that." I grin as the whole of Kakashi's body goes statue still and Genma smothers a laugh.

Turning slightly, to look at me with his one good eye, he looks shocked, "Ku-Kukiko-chan."

I nod, and fight the tug at my lips to grin bigger as his face starts to flush, "I need a favour."

He nods dumbly.

"I need to know who Hitoshi's with and where he's gone. I can't just ask for the files, and I can't break in because I'm being watched. Think you can get one of you're ANBU buddies to do it?" I carefully mouthed the words, so that non of the patrons, or Genma-san were privy.

Kakashi quickly recovers from his embarrassment and frowns, "You're not being told these things because we need you in the village some of the Daimyo arrive tomorrow for trade talks."

Sighing I prepare my _ultimate attack _and use my _sweet_ voice, "If you wont help me I'll handle myself, and you know me, clumsy old me, I'll get hurt."

Kakashi-oniisan frowns harder knowing he's being played, "Fine. I'll sort it out after, the er, movie."

Pleased with my work I hug Kakashi-oniisans head tightly and kiss his hair, "thank you Oniisan."

"Aa, but leave now before this gets... just leave." He sinks slightly in his chair.

"See ya Kakashi-oniisan," leaning back I whisper good bye to Genma-san.

"Don't I get a kiss good bye too Kuki-chan." Genma gives a me a 'puppy dog eyes' look, my faces flushes instantly and I _ninja_ myself from the auditorium, stopping just outside the cinema to catch my breath. Also to try and stop the not so unpleasant thoughts of kissing Genma.

* * *

I finally make it home, though later than I liked. Tsunade-sama had me join her at the office to go over some of the trade agreements, and since I know the Daimyos from previous talks, we discussed who was going to cause problems.

Entering the apartment, through the door for a change, I'm greeted by Daichi cooking. Which that in its self is a signal of the coming apocalypse.

"Daichi, are you okay?" I approach the kitchen cautiously.

Daichi spins and flashes the fakest grin, still stirring the noodles, "I'm okay Kuki-chan, you don't need to look at me like that." he finishes with a strangled laugh.

"I see... this is just weird." I skip around the table and join him in chopping the vegetables.

"Aa, yeah. I guess I was always slacking with helping around the place." he voice sounds so cold.

"Well, I should be getting information about Hitoshi soon, so we can leave in the morning to find him and sort this all out. It's okay if he doesn't want to join us again but he cant just ignore us forever." I concentrate on chopping chillies, trying to sound up beat.

"You cant go Kuki-chan, you have that Daimyo thing tomorrow." He sighs, "well I suppose you'd go anyway, but I'm not."

"Daichi..."

"Sorry Kuki-chan, I'm not going. Hitoshi wont tell you wants going on, and we're not all magically going to be friends again." He aggressively drains the noodles and turns to heat the chicken stock.

"You don't know until we try." I grab his shoulder but he shakes me off.

"I do, Kuki-chan. Just drop it okay. Or go and see Hitoshi and just come home hurt. Doesn't matter to me either way. Now I have some cooking to do, you just go research some new Jutsu or something." He turns his back completely and ignores any attempt to gain his attention.

Sitting crossed legged on my bed, elbows on knees, chin in hands I watch the clock tick over, contemplating Shikaku-sensei's words earlier. I know he told me everything, the whole crux of this mess was in his words, but I just can't untangle the whole thing.

**Tap. Tap.**

Jumping from my bed, I open up the window and let in the new ANBU.

He salutes, "I have the files Kakashi-senpai asked me to deliver."

"Aa! Its Tenzo-san correct?" I take the files and bow slightly.

"Yes mam. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes actually, just for to you never call me 'mam' again." I flick through the files quick, "Do you know anything about Aomori village in Grass country Tenzo-san?"

"It's the country's industrial hub, situated in Grass on the boarders of Ame and Iwa. It has no resident nin and hires predominantly from Iwa."

I give him a wide eyed, impressed look, "Thank you Tenzo-san this is of great help. Oh! And thank you for your help the other day collecting the Chuunin. I hope they weren't too much for you."

Tenzo-san slowly blinks, "Oh, no it wasn't at all troublesome. Good night Namikaze-hime."

He disappears in a poof of smoke, before I can correct him about the 'hime'.

So, Aomori Village, Grass country, investigating claims of organised crime gangs, headed by rouge nin. That's a long mission, no choice but to go there and speak to him.

Throwing the files on the bed, I get out my supply packs. Checking all my weapons and medical supplies.

I'll go first thing in the morning, best to get a good nights sleep before a long journey. Through enemy territory. Alone.

* * *

The morning fog still hangs over the town as I carefully navigate over the roofs to the closest exit. A chakra signature flares to the left, signalling some one near completion of a Jutsu.

ANBU.

I ignore it and speed up, letting one of my hidden Bunshins trap the poor Nin in a Genjutsu. A dull thud lightly echoes the street as the man falls.

Finally the faint outline of the North gate looms in the fog. I slow my pace and drop to street level, using the thicker fog to hide in. Stopping in a dark corner I carefully peer round and try to sense if anyone's there... two guards only, easy, seems like the security isn't getting dumped up until the Daimyos arrive.

Carefully squashing my chakra signature I dash to the wall behind the gate house, tread lightly to the building and climb up and over.

Guards never expect it, everyone just assumes guards would notice if some one climbs right above them. It's easy to do if your quiet and dexterous.

Finally past the gate and out of the city, I leap into the trees, ready to run...

Only to get stuck, paralysed on the first branch.

* * *

**Kind of tempted to do a Genma one-shot about the Marriage proposal incident. It's very tempting because Genma is kind of fun to write... hmm...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. There wont be another update till Saturday. I got kind of carried away these past few days, but now there'll be regular updates once a week... or more if there are essays I want to avoid.**

**Love xx**


	5. Kukiko and Daichi's Confession

**A/N: Khey**, thankyou, I loved writing Shikaku and Genma. I could really see the student/sensei scene in my head, wish I could get it across in words exactly as I saw it ; ;

And thankyou **Henrysquirrels**, I'm glad you liek it :P I do too, surprise surprise ^^!

Also, a quick thankyou to anyone who reads, and those who have alerted/favorited~ makes me smile!

I know I said I would upload on saturday, but I was off sick today, so I wrote this O.O, will upload again on sunday I think~! Enjoy~

* * *

**Hitoshi's Decision;**

**Kukiko and Daichi's Confession**

* * *

Instantly I attempt to flex all muscles to see how much movement I have, then flood my system with chakra trying to pinpoint the problem. Feeling a dark chakra binding me from the feet I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Shikaku-sensei?" I call out to the dark.

A shadow leaps from the ground to a branch in front, "Aa, Kukiko-chan, you move faster than I remember." He crouches down with a sigh.

"You're just out of practice Old man." I smile at his scoff as he releases the Jutsu. Frowning I realise I didn't manage to sense his chakra flare, guess I need to practice Light and Dark Chakras.

"Grass country is quite some distance, looks like you could do with a partner." He gets up stretching one leg.

"Shikaku-sensei! You're going to join me?" my face lights up at the thought of travelling with my old Sensei again.

"Humph, my wife would kill me." he's shoulders sag, "however, I brought some one to join you, come on out the shadows."

Another shadow joins him on the branch, facing away from me.

"Daichi?"

Shikaku-sensei whispers something to Daichi who just turns and waves half heartedly.

Raising my eyebrows at Shikaku-sensei he just shrugs in return looking bored.

"Right first things first, we have to get that tracking seal off you." Shikaku-sensei jumps to my branch, whilst I shoot him a disbelieving look. When did anyone get a Tracking Seal on me.

"Shikaku-sensei, really?" I turn my back to him at his signal and he quickly forms the hand seals to remove it. Suddenly I feel a release of pressure on my back that I hadn't noticed was there.

"All it takes is a second of contact to place it, you know this Kukiko-chan, you need to stay focused and keep an eye on everything around you." He speaks in the bored drawl he usually has, but there's a glint in his eye. That was the speech he gave me before every mission, just like old times. I smile, feeling suddenly nostalgic for our old Genin days.

"Now, Kukiko-chan, keep your mind open and think back on everything that has happened, and keep Daichi out of trouble. Oh, and my wife wants the three of you over for dinner again." with that he jumps away, leaving Daichi and I in an awkward silence.

"Daichi?" I jump to join him but still keep some distance.

Turning he raises his hands in surrender, "Shikaku-sensei convinced me I'd be upset if you got hurt because I was being a child, but I don't want to talk about or with Hitoshi, okay?"

"Aa, okay, if that's what you want." I make a quick check of all my packs and straightened my battle Kimono, "Right lets get going, we got some travelling to do."

* * *

A few days of uneventful travelling leave us at the Konoha boarder with Grass country. WE both pause and hide in the underbrush, checking if the coast is clear, we don't exactly have permission to be travelling, anywhere.

"Kukiko-chan, three to the left." Daichi whispers the first thing he's said since leaving Konoha. Nodding, I signal to surround them and move off.

The three sit in a clearing eating a hasty lunch, unaware of Daichi or I's presence in the trees. Normally we would just skip past unnoticed, though this three turned out to be Rouge-nin, we can't just let Ronin wander around unchecked.

Daichi whistles a bird song, asking for a plan. Three Ronin, not mentioned in any bingo book as far as I can tell, since I don't recognise them. However, they may still be Jonin and give us a run for our money.

Not waiting for my reply, Daichi sends off a barrage of kunai, killing one instantly and wounding another. My eyes widen in shock at Daichi's sudden actions. Acting to remedy the situation quick, I throw down some smoke bombs, and feel for the chakra for the Ronin, they're still in the clearing yet to recover for the fast attacks.

In fast fluid movements I tie some wire to a chakram and through it into the clearing, holding on to the wire till I feel it go taut and let go, jumping into the smoke and forming hand seals for a Fuuton to clear the smoke.

The smoke clears, showing the first dead Ronin still where he landed and the wounded one pulling in his last breaths, Daichi standing not far from him, another kunai at the ready. The last uninjured Ronin stands tied to a tree by my chakram.

"Name and country of origin." I stand in front of the Ronin, using my authoritative voice, Daichi stands to my side, but closer to the Ronin.

"Name and country of origin, now." The Ronin just glares.

A flash of green streaks and a dull smack echoes, for the second time that day I stand there in shock at Daichi's sudden actions. He stands over the captured Ronin, fist clench from the hit he just landed.

"Answer her now." His voice is harder and he's short of breath.

Daichi barely gives the Ronin time to answer before he lays into him again, landed a few more punches.

I shoot forward and hook my arms under Daichi's and pull him back.

"What's wrong with you?" Daichi struggles against me before his breathing finally slows and he calms down. The Ronin watches our interaction with wide eyes, this isn't how Jounin act. Daichi shrugs out of my grip and wanders out of the clearing, not saying a word and keeping his back to me.

Ignoring him for the time being I turn back to the Ronin, "Name and country of origin."

The Ronin's eyes flicker between me and the place Daichi disappeared, "Uchiyama Tetsu, ex-Iwa Chuunin."

I nod at his response, it always seems to be Iwa-nin I run into, "And your business in Grass country."

The Ronin stiffens, sensing his unwillingness to answer I glance to where I believe Daichi to be standing, that seems enough for Uchiyama, "Trade, I work for a gang here." carefully masking my face, I don't let the Ronin know how interested I am, this Uchiyama is possibly linked to Hitoshi. A rustle to the side lets me know Daichi has come back, but wisely he stays out of reach.

"A gang headed by a rouge Iwa-nin no doubt, working out of Aomori?" I keep my gaze locked on the Ronin as I talk, Uchiyama isn't so good at masking surprise or his slight anxiety at Daichi's reappearance.

"Ah that's right, his name is Sawada-san, we work out of warehouse 4." Uchiyama speaks hurriedly giving as much information as possible, in the hope we leave him alone.

I turn slightly to Daichi, silently asking if he wants to hear more, he shakes his head. With one flick of my wrist a kunai buries itself between Uchiyama's eyes.

We can't allow Ronin to wander around unchecked. We certainly can't allow them to form gangs.

* * *

We travel in silence again throughout the afternoon and into late evening, before finding a suitable place to rest for the night. Daichi feed the camp fire, whilst I gut the fish we caught when we passed a river.

"Kukiko-chan." He stares at the fair, he hasn't looked at me once since the incident with the Ronin.

I nod to let him know I'm listening, as a flick the discarded entrails into the fire.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. I... I don't know what happened, I've just been," He shakes his head, "there's no excuse, I was angry and lost my composure, that shouldn't happen to a Jounin, I'm sorry."

I nod again, eyes still on the fish.

"Why... when did you and Hitoshi stop talking to me. I feel like I don't know you two any more." Daichi winches at my question.

"It's just this one thing Kuki, I don't think... I don't think either Hitoshi or I could take it if you hated us." his voice stays quiet and soft, I know he means it. He really thinks I'll hate him, so I decide not to question him about it.

It hurts, that my two best friends think I'll hate them, and I want to know. I really want to know what's driving us apart, but I don;t want to upset Daichi more than is necessary. So instead I sigh and smile sadly at him.

We eat dinner in a comfortable silence, Daichi relaxing a little more since his apology, and then I take the first watch whilst Daichi sleeps. I set a wire perimeter around our camp, knowing if I feel the wire go taut some one is near, and seat myself comfortably in a tree.

The night air is soothingly warm, the stars twinkle overheard and night birds whistle in the wind, a combination of all these things causes me to doze lightly.

I awake with a start at the sensation of firm arms lifting me from the tree. Before I even open my eyes, I push out of the strangers grasp, balance precariously on a branch and get a kunai to what I approximate to be their throat. Muffled noises below tell me Daichi's up and moving into the trees to get behind the assailant. A hand grabs firmly, but gently at my wrist, all this happens in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry Kuki-chan."

My eyes fly open, "Kakashi-oniisan!"

The branch I'm on sags as Daichi pops next to me, "Did I interrupt something?"

"He was trying to steal me." I sigh.

Kakashi's shoulders go stiff and he looks uncomfortable, "No, I was just trying to get you out of the tree so you could sleep some where comfortable."

The three of us sit around the dying camp fire, as Daichi attempts to make some tea.

"Tsunade-sama sent me." Kakashi takes out a scroll and throws it over. It drops at my knees and I give it a suspicious look before unfurling it.

"Sent you specifically? Or did you volunteer thinking I couldn't handle it?" I ask watching him carefully.

"You fell asleep on guard." I blush slightly, "but yes, me specifically."

"On a scale of one to ten, how annoyed is Hokage-sama?" Daichi passes around some tea, shooting me a nervous look.

"erm... 11? She's more annoyed that I managed to get out unnoticed, not that I'm actually gone." My eyes skim over most of the text, searching for only pertinent information, "Hitoshi!"

Looking to Kakashi questioningly he only shrugs, "We're not sure exactly what's going on, it could just be delayed. However, I'm taking control of this team and we're treating it as a rescue mission."

Daichi chokes on his drink before spluttering something incoherent, "Hitoshi's been captured?" is what I gather to be the gist of his question.

"The nature of the mission meant they were supposed to message every day, there'd been no reports for two days before you left, we just assumed they were late." Kakashi lays out some maps of Aomori and the surrounding area, "we'll follow Hitoshi's teams last movements, hopefully finding them safe. If not we have some basic information on the gangs members and movements and can follow them."

"We ran into some gang members yesterday, seems like they heavily recruit Ronin, we have the leaders name and they're main base of operations." Daichi moves into full mission mode.

Kakashi nods, "Good, ready to move out now?"

Daichi and I jump up and clear the camp quick, then our three main teams heads to Aomori, with renewed energy now we know our friend is in danger.

* * *

Aomori looms ahead of us after a full day of travelling. We stop only once to go over the plan, before changing into civilian clothes, picking alias' and entering on foot. The plan is to book rooms in the same inn as Hitoshi's team and start searching from there. Using clues from their reports and the information we gained. The inn is located in the centre of town, in a nicer area. The whole village looks to be profiting from the trade and industrial boom and I end up looking more at the village and its going ons, than looking out for suspicious activity.

"_Minoru_-oniisan?" Kakashi looks back quickly, "do you think I could take a side trip to the Onsen?"

Daichi, using the alias Taro, snorts, "and how will you justify that _Yuki_-chan?"

"Easy, women talk, a lot. How many missions have we completed in next to no time, because I picked up something in an Onsen?" Daichi just nods, it's true. You'd be amazed at some of the things women will talk about once they're in the water and have a bottle of Sake.

"Ah, we'll drop everything at the inn, then we'll all go. Yuki-chan, you aim to get information on the gang, Taro-kun and I will get a general feel of the village."

* * *

Steam curls in the air, creating a light haze over the hot spring bath, slowly I lower myself in and move to a space on the side. I picked on with some older women already talking freely and intently listening to their conversation, allowing my knotting muscles to unwind in the hot waters. Two middle age women come in after me, smiling and sitting on my side.

"New here love?" The brown haired women smiles to me and offers a swig of Sake.

It might be a mission, but one sip wont hurt.

"Aa, I'm travelling with my brother and his friend, looking to make new business connection for our fathers business." I take the bottle gratefully and sip, the sake burning pleasantly down my throat.

"Doesn't sound too exciting. I'm Naoko by the way, and this is Umeko." Naoko gestures to the blonde next to her, who waves demurely.

"I'm Yuki." I take another sip, before handing the bottle back.

"Erm..." The blonde starts but hesitates, looking to her friend before starting again, "you said you were travelling with your brother and friend. Would that be the silver heard man and the brown haired boy?" Naoko and Umeko look to each and start giggling.

Instantly my nerves are on alert, as a Shinobi you get wary of company when they start asking questions. I roll my shoulders trying to keep a relaxed posture.

"Aa, that would be them, Minoru and Taro." I use their alias' and watch Naoko and Umeko closely, they give no indication they know the names to be fake.

Naoko and Umeko move to either side of me and lean in, my back rubs against the stone lining as I try to create some distance.

"Eeh, Minoru would be the handsome silver haired one?" Naoko giggles, I just nod, trying to hide a disgusted look from my face, her breath already smells heavy with alcohol.

"And the younger one, Taro, he's your brother right?" Umeko looks dreamily into the haze, "You're so lucky to be travelling with a man like Minoru-san."

"Well actually-" I begin, but Umeko interrupts, "you're father lets you travel with him?"

I nod, not even trying to get a word in, these two are drunk and only want to talk about men, it's a shame that its not potential gang members.

"You two aren't _lovers_ are you?" asks Naoko slyly, Umeko and she giggle loudly. I hang my head and shake furiously, hiding the blush.

_Kakashi-oniisan and I, lovers?_

"er, no, we er, were not _lovers," _I shudder at the word but my voice gains some confidence, "He's like family to me. I don't even really see what you're on about, he's not that attractive."

In unison Umeko and Naoko's mouths gape open, then they share a look, that seems to convey some message.

"You've never had a boyfriend, have you?" Umeko asks kindly, "and you're quite sheltered right?"

I nod wide eyed, is it that obvious.

"Poor thing," Naoko strokes my hair, "think she needs our help Umeko!"

The blonde nods seriously, "You've never realised how ruggedly handsome he is?"

"So strong too." adds Naoko in an airy voice.

"You're not talking about my Sawada-kun are you?" a new whiny voice calls from the haze. My ears perk up at the name. Happy with the chance to move this conversation away from Kakashi-oniisan and how apparently _ruggedly handsome_ he is, I answer for the girls.

"Ah, no, they're talking about my travelling companion." A pale figure moves closer and stops short of me. She doesn't have a pleasant look on her face, she's someone who is used to being pandered to and served highly no matter her attitude.

"You should see her friend Takara-san!" encourages Naoko.

Takara crosses her arms, "Sawada-kun is the best looking man in town and he's mine."

"Minoru-san could come in a close second I think." Umeko adds, finger to her chin as if actually in thought.

Is Kakashi-oniisan really that desirable?

Shaking my head I stop that train of thought and use my extra nice voice with Takara, "I don't really see what they're talking about Takara-san. Your Sawada-san must be very lucky to have you."

Takara turns to face me directly, still with her unpleasant, bored expression but seems to reassess me, "He is very lucky, but he's an amazing man too. He own most of Aomori trade now." Her voice always goes whiny as she talks about Sawada, as if she thinks its cute.

"Ah! I'm travelling here to help make trade connections for my fathers business, this Sawada-san must be the man to talk to."

Her eyes light up at my story, obviously power and money motivate her, "then you must come to dinner at my place and I can introduce you." Takara moves to leave the bath, at the steps she turns back to me huffing, obviously I am meant to follow her.

"Thank you for the Sake, Naoko-san, Umeko-san."

Umeko grabs me gently as I move with a playful grin, "think on what we said about Minoru-san, maybe you'll notice too, it will make travelling a little more... interesting."

I hurry up the steps and out of the bath, cheeks burning at the sound of Naoko and Umeko giggling madly.

Quickly, but thoroughly dry and dress, waiting in a hallway for Takara to reappear.

I needn't have hurried, Takara takes her time before swanning over to me. She produces a decorated card from the Obi of her fancy Kimono.

"This is my address, you're welcome to join Sawada-kun and I tomorrow at 7. You're friends are welcome too, we have plenty of space." she brushes some hair from her face in a dramatic way, and I attempt to seem impressed by the invitation.

"Aa, is he not free tonight? I know he must be a very busy man, but we're short on time." talking in a submissive voice proves hard for me.

She crosses her arms again, pouting, "No, he said he has to deal with some problem buyers, or something of the sort, over at the livestock warehouse. I cannot stand that place, he always comes home reeking of animal, I just want to refuse him from the house when he's like that." Suddenly her eyes go wide and mouth slightly agape, looking over my shoulder.

"Yuki-chan, are you done?"

I turn and smile at Kakashi, "Aa, Minoru-san. This is Takara-san, her partner is the trade leader here, she has kindly invited us to dinner tomorrow."

Kakashi steps beside me and places a hand on my shoulder, "Thank you Takara-san, I'll look forward to talking with you tomorrow, but Yuki-chan and I must be going."

Takara nods dumbly, before recovering and smiling in a sickly cute way, "you're welcome, see you both tomorrow."

Takara-san prances away, leaving me glaring at her back.

"We'll talk back at the inn." Kakashi-oniisan pushes me forward with his hand on my back. I look up at him in concentration. I suppose I can sort of see what Umeko and Naoko meant.

* * *

Daichi and I play cards and Kakashi looks over some maps, whilst I recount the Onsen conversation, omitting anything to do with Kakashi and attractiveness. That's not exactly a conversation I want to face.

"So, in one swing we have a possible place for where Hitoshi is being kept? And an invitation into our supposed gang leaders house?" Daichi looks impressed.

"Yeah, its depressing really, proves why people think women can't be trusted." I angrily place down another card.

"Anything Kakashi-san?" Daichi turns to Kakashi, ignoring our game. Seems like its going to be all business now.

"There's a number of possible entrances, but we know very little about their members or their abilities. We need to survey the place first." Kakashi stands and loads his packs, "You two stay here and I'll do the foot work."

Daichi jumps up, "No, I'll go."

Kakashi looks shocked, but I kind of expected this reaction.

"Daichi, Kakashi-oniisan said he'll handle it, there's no need-" Daichi stops me with a glare.

"No, I want to go, if they've got Hitoshi..."

Kakashi refusing to take this nonsense, sits Daichi down in a chair, "Stay here, I can't trust you to remain calm." He nods to me and poofs from the room.

Daichi looks down at his clench fists in his lap, "This is my fault."

reaching across the table I rub his shoulder, "I'm sure it's not-"

"I told him to leave."

I withdraw my hand and just stare at Daichi.

"He told me a secret. I told him he was sick, I told him to leave. This is all my fault." He still looks at his hands, shoulders shaking.

"what..., I..., what on earth could he say to make you react like that?" I can't keep the beginnings of anger out of my voice.

Daichi gets up suddenly and begins pacing the room, "he..."

I watch him, anger growing at his behaviour, "Daichi, we've come all this way and now we might have to save Hitoshi. We don't have time to be acting like this." I get to my feet too, grab him by the shoulders and force him to look at me, "just tell me what this is all about."

"He told me he's gay."

I blink.

"What?"

Daichi sighs impatiently, "he told me he's gay."

I blink again and hit Daichi in the stomach, "You made him leave because of something like that? He's your best friend!" I shout down at him, he fell over backwards at my hit connected, a stunned look on him face.

"I can't believe you'd... I... gah! Why Daichi?"

He leans up on his elbows, but looks down at his knees, tears starting to streak down his face, "he said he loves me. He said he's gay and he loves me. And I told him he's sick, that he's parents must have known he'd be like this and were ashamed, that's why they left him in Konoha. I told him to leave, I told him you'd hate him." His voice wavers and chokes as he talks through tears.

I grab his shoulders again, pull him up and slam him into the nearest wall, holding him there, "how could you Daichi! How could you be so evil!" tears start falling down my face too, anger keeps me from shaking and gives me the strength to hold him up. "What's wrong with you Daichi! What's it matter? He's still our friend!"

"But it's not right is it?" he looks me in the eye, begging me to agree, to understand, "its not natural!"

"He's our friend, right or wrong doesn't come into it, he's not hurting any one." my anger begins to fade and tears take over completely, I rest my head on his chest, "so what if he's in love with you, doesn't make a difference does it?"

My hair begins to get damp as his tears fall down, our breathing is rough and my hands still clench at his shirt.

"Kukiko, what do I do, if I love him too?"

* * *

**A/N:** Was it completely obvious about Hitoshi and Daichi? I think it was O.O;! anyway this is where things kind of change for Kukiko, I think some of Umeko and Naoko's words stuck with her. ;)

Hope this chapter wasn't too bad.

Oh! and I don't share Daichi's views on homosexuality, just seemed to me Daichi would react like that. Extreme denial ; ;!


	6. Kukiko and Masashi's Mission

**Hitoshi's Decision;**

**Kukiko and Masashi's Mission**

**

* * *

**

It's not until early morning that Daichi finally falls asleep next to me. A shortage at the inn means we share a bed, my head on his chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm his arm around me slackens. We've been a team for so long, sleeping in close quarters is nothing and after Daichi's confession, I think he just needed some comfort.

My head whirls with so many thoughts that I can't sleep, instead opting to watch the stars through the window. I thought that Konoha, being the large village it is, was busy, but this industrialised town doesn't appear to sleep, the sounds of night life aren't enough to distract my thoughts. Carefully disentangling myself from Daichi, I take a seat at the small table in the room, getting out the cards and playing solitaire.

How could I have missed something as big as this? I must be really self absorbed if I couldn't see how Hitoshi really felt.

A soft cold breeze disturbs my cards and gently footfalls echo slightly.

"Any good Kakashi-oniisan?" I whisper lightly, rearranging the cards again. He shuts the window and drops his packs onto his bed, before taking a seat next to me.

"They have 10 Ronin that I can see." he crosses his arms and watches me play.

"As many as that? How did so many gather unnoticed?" I humph as I draw another bad card, "surely Iwa or Ame must have picked up something."

"Iwa did." reaching across, he moves some cards to free up options and I frown at his hand, "this Sawada is an ex-Iwa and they've sent a task force to deal with it, a four man Jounin squad."

My hand pauses in placing another card, "how did you get so much information on this?"

"I met their squad leader, some man called Masashi." He watches me carefully, "I sensed some others on the perimeter of the warehouse, thought it was a patrol and planned to take one for questioning. When I realised it was a Jounin squad I backed off, but they must have sensed me. This Masashi stayed in that spot whilst the others left, and asked the _Konoha dog_ to come out of hiding. He says he knows you."

I nod and resume playing, "do you not have an enemy you just keep meeting time after time? I'm sure he plans to take opposing missions to mine, just to fight me. It's been like this for 5 years."

"My enemies don't live long enough to meet me again. You should move that 8 Kuki-chan."

I huff, "I know what I'm doing." but I move the 8 anyway, "so are we trading information with them?"

"No, they only took up the mission 3 days ago and arrived this morning."

I frown at him, "see, he does it just for us to have a chance to meet and fight again."

Kakashi smiles lightly, "I'm not sure that's exactly it."

I ask him to expand, but he just says to ignore it, so I deal him in for a game of poker. Which I never win when playing Kakashi, I suppose it's not a surprise that a man wearing a mask can bluff really well.

"Kakashi-oniisan?" feeling brave I refuse to fold, "are there any rules in Konoha about the _type_ of people who can work as Shinobi?"

"You mean other than the obvious?" he throws in a few matches we're using as chips.

"erm," I hesitate not really knowing how to approach the subject, "like, sexuality?"

"What?" he gives me a wide eyed expression, obviously more than a little shocked, then his gaze flickers to Daichi asleep on the bed, "does this have anything to do with Daichi and Hitoshi?"

I just look at him, trying to stay as blank as possible.

"There aren't any that I know of."

I nod, "then... then why would they be ashamed? Why wouldn't they tell me?"

He sighs and puts his cards down, "it's tolerated in Konoha, but not everywhere in Fire country. Even in Konoha there are groups who would torment them."

I stare at my own cards, "they wouldn't have thought I'd be like that though..."

"Konoha has kept you very sheltered, who knows how you would have reacted, but, I guess they should have realised you'd accept them no matter what."

"People keep telling me I'm sheltered," I frown at him, causing him to smile, "is that why I never noticed anything? I live with them, I should have noticed."

"I think, maybe it's just because you never really think about relationships, you're not really expecting to see them." he picks up his cards again, "oh look, a straight flush."

* * *

Mid-morning Daichi and I wander the town, listening carefully to all the conversations around us. We'd eaten out for breakfast, leaving Kakashi in the room alone to sleep, though we did set up a simple system with wires to wake him if anyone enters. The gang in this town know there are Shinobi here, we need to be careful. Munching on a rice ball, I wait outside a shop as Daichi pops in to buy a newspaper.

A young girl races up the middle of the street towards me, tears flowing, my eyes flick to over her shoulders but no one is chasing her. Just as she's about to pass me, I step forward and grab her by the waist.

"what's wrong little one?" I let her go, and brush the tears from her face, "do you want me to find your parents?"

The girl throws her arms around my waist and buries her face in my stomach, "I-I-foun-" she hiccups and cries whilst trying to talk.

Stroking her hair down I coo, trying to calm her, I'm not great with kids. Quite a crowd gather around at the spectacle the girl is creating and I smile awkwardly at them all, before a middle aged man pushes his way past the people and grabs the girl.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" the man takes hold of her, picking her up and holding her close, his face full of concern "thank you Miss for helping her."

"Otousan! I found some men! They're in the river!" the girl throws her arms around the man's neck as she begins to cry harder, "they wont wake up!"

The crowd begin to mutter amongst themselves at this revelation. Daichi exits the shop, stepping next to me and assessing the situation, a grim look on his face.

"Excuse me Mister, where's this river? Some one needs to get them out." The man points out to the east and moves away with his daughter.

I look to Daichi who nods, and we both quickly move to disappear in the crowd.

It only takes us 15 minutes to locate the river outside of the village walls and another 10 to find the bodies in the water. We both stand in shock of the partially washed up bodies, their hands still tied behind their backs, their Konoha head bands still firmly tied around their foreheads.

"Do... do you recognise them Daichi." I shift my mind to Shinobi mode and keep my voice clear of emotion. He doesn't answer, so I move forward and pull them completely out of the river and onto their backs. Signs of torture show on their partially covered bodies. Bending over them, I check for any other forms of identification, or anything to do with their mission. Though of course they've been striped clean of evidence, only the head bands remain, as a warning. Still crouched down next to them I look up at Daichi, his eyes search further up the River, his fist clenches and unclenches repeatedly.

"Daichi." My voice has a warning tone that grabs his attention.

"Kuki-chan, they had to have been dumped up the river in that forest cover, some time during the night." he turns to me, "they must have known about Kakashi-san."

I nod my head in agreement then make the hand seals to summon Kakashi's ninken Pakkun.

"Pakkun, sorry to summon you suddenly." Pakkun appears in a little poof of smoke and stretches slightly.

"Kuki-chan it's been awhile," he sniffs and looks to the corpses, "need me to fetch Kakashi?"

"If you don't mind. We're in Aomori Village, Grass country, staying at the Eight Great Oaks Inn. I'll treat you when we get back to Konoha." he growls appreciatively and jumps into action. Getting up I stretch my own legs.

"I need you to stay here, make sure no one disturbs the bodies till Kakashi-oniisan arrives. I'm going to check further up the river, see if I can't find the dumping point." placing a hand on his shoulder I turn him to face me, "you need to keep your composure. Will find Hitoshi."

"You mean we'll find him dead." his voice is eerily cold.

"No I don't think so, if he was dead they would have dumped him with these two. But for what ever reason he seems to still be alive." I hope I sound reassuring, then begin to follow the river up into the trees, keeping an eye out for signs of disturbances.

Not far into the forest I feel a familiar chakra flare. Cursing to myself for even thinking of trusting Daichi to behave, I run back to the bodies, sure enough Daichi is gone. Small disturbances in the grass trace a path back to the village. Readjusting my civilian clothes so they allow me to complete more Shinobi movements, I follow the trail, using chakra to push me faster.

Once back in the village walls, I race along the roof tops. I know where Daichi is heading, it's the live stock warehouse. It's the only lead we have on their last location.

Of slightly in the distance, screams erupt from some buildings that suddenly have smoke bellowing from. Chakra signatures flare and Lightning flashes up into the air. I speed up again and leap into the impromptu battle. Grinding my teeth in frustration as I remember I'm dressed as a civilian and don't have my ninja packs. Crouching on one of the roofs covered in smoke, I shut my eyes and feel for the familiar chakra of Daichi.

Instead someone appears next to me and launches a series of Taijutsu attack patterns. I grin, thanking my luck for giving me this opponent when I'm unarmed, and quickly counter. Catching on to his patterns, I block and retreat till the right moment, then duck under a swing kick, and hit him with an upper palm strike to the chin.

Finishing with the opponent quickly, and looting a few kunai from him, I feel out for Daichi again, sensing him further away. Exiting from the smoke cautiously, keeping an eye out for traps or enemies, I chase Daichi.

Moving out of the housing district and into the warehouses, I spot Daichi not far ahead. He deftly deals with two Ronin on the ground. A flash of metal pulls my gaze up above him, a Ronin peers from the roof down at Daichi, preparing an attack. Flicking my wrist, two kunai whiz through the air and drop the Ronin. I begin to move off again and grab Daichi, but even as I'm travelling five more Ronin join the fray and launch a barrage of attacks on Daichi.

He falls.

The Ronin begin to tie him up, I push chakra to me feet changing it to wind and force myself to fly forward, shouting out to Daichi as I move. Before I can make it to him, I'm engulfed in smoke and an arm grabs me around the waist and another covers my mouth.

"It's careless to let them spot you, Kuki-hime." a familiar voice drawls in my ear. Against my better judgement I relax slightly in Masashi's grip, or at least stop struggling. Masashi doesn't loosen his grip but twists me and throws me over his shoulder, shock stops me from ripping myself away from him. Masashi leaps from the smoke and completes a Jutsu to camouflage us. Shadows whip past us, I assume they're Masashi's men covering our retreat.

* * *

Masashi finally lets me off his shoulder once he gets me back to his teams room at another inn. I stand awkwardly in the room, as he checks the window and shuts the curtain.

"Is that really necessary?" thankfully my voice sounds far more confidant than I feel.

He turns and grins devilishly, closing the gap between us in seconds, "no not really, but it's fun, don't you think?"

I step back, "No I don't."

He steps forward, "You sure little Princess?"

I gulp sightly as I feel his breath on my lips, his nose barely an inch from mine. It's not that I'm particularly attracted to him, though I can see why others would be, it's just no one ever gets this close. I've never been kissed...

Masashi suddenly pokes me in the shoulder and moves away laughing, to sit down on a chair and put his feet on the breakfast table. I fight the feeling of a blush growing on my cheeks. I carrying on standing awkwardly glaring at the man.

"Kuki-hime, don't worry your pretty little head about thanking me for saving you. I'll do anything for Konoha's Red headed Princess." he smiles without any hint of malice, but I still curse myself for forgetting basic manners.

"Eh, yeah, thanks." I sound unsure, he's really caught me off guard, the way he grins again shows how much he's enjoying my flustered state. Deciding this is not the time to be acting like the sheltered young woman I am, I draw a deep breath and move to mission mode.

"Do you have any information you'd be willing to share about this gang?"

Masashi frowns slightly at my new found confidence, "don't want to play any more Kuki-hime?"

"You can call me Namikaze-san." This is good, set some boundaries.

Masashi sighs giving up on playing, "Kuki-hime, we don't really know much. Of course Sawada Shin used to be one of ours, I can give you a copy of his old Jounin file. So far we haven't managed to break into the warehouses, but instead have an invitation to dinner at Lady Takara's place, Sawada's current partner."

The window abruptly crashes inwards and a smoke bomb detonates before I can answer Masashi, and for a second time that day some one grabs me around the waist and attempts to pull me away.

Recognising the warm pleasant smell of Kakashi I ease up and lean my head back against his shoulder to speak in his ear, "it's okay, we're co-operating. He helped me earlier." Kakashi lets go of me, but moves slightly in front to shield me.

Masashi coughs in a sarcastic way, which I didn't even think was possible, as the smoke clears, "do you mind not destroying this place? We have to pay for our own expenses you know." The smoke clears completely, showing Masashi in his same laid back position, as if he hadn't even moved when Kakashi-oniisan burst in. Foot steps rush up the stairs out side the room, followed by a heavy banging at the door.

Masashi reluctantly leaves his chair, "I better deal with the manager, back in a second Kuki-hime my sweet." I glare at him again as he saunters away.

Kakashi quickly pulls me into a corner away from the door and whispers frantically, "what happened? I turned up at the bodies and found you both gone, do you know how... just what happened?" his voices calms to the end as he looks me over, finding me unharmed.

"Daichi ran off to save Hitoshi, I followed. Daichi got caught, I, er, I lost my cool I guess and went to grab him, but Masashi-san pulled me back in time before I did anything stupid. He also managed to make sure they didn't get a good look at me." I recount the story quickly, taking good control of my emotions and keeping concern out of my voice.

Kakashi looks suspiciously at Masashi, who looks over his shoulder and winks, "Does Masashi help you out a lot?"

I give him a disbelieving look, "he's the enemy. Though right now..."

"Yeah, looks like we're going to need him to get Daichi and Hitoshi back."

Masashi saunters back to us, grinning like a cat, "So, Kuki-hime want me to get rid of Grandpa here so we can get back to _business_?"

* * *

After the commotion Kakashi-oniisan caused 'rescuing' me, the Iwa-nins joined us back at our inn. We all sit in the room awkwardly, apart from Kakashi and Masashi who seem to be perfectly at ease.

"So, should we take this Takara up on the dinner invitation?" Ryu, the teams medic-nin asks the question, directly to Masashi, who raises his eyes at me, I in turn look to Kakashi.

No one answers.

"Look, you guys where sent here to deal with the gang right? But mainly Sawada?" I ask looking around the room, trying to include all the Iwa-nin in the question. This is what happens when you're always sent on diplomatic missions, you pick up habits, I just wish the others would take the hint and be a bit more co-operative. The Iwa-nin each nod. "And we were sent on a rescue mission, which we can't complete with out dealing with the hired Ronin. So, we need to strike in two places." Everyone's eyes stay intently on me, "Masashi and Kakashi should take Takara up on her offer, and deal with Sawada away from his hired help. Having looked at his Jounin file, he'll need the two most elite to deal with him. At the _same time_, I should go with Ryu, Kosuke and Keita and deal with the Ronin at the warehouses, since they are mainly Chuunin we'll be able to handle it no problem. Splitting our forces equally and dealing with each threat on it's on is the only way to deal with this."

Everyone's eyes stay on me for a moment longer, before the three Iwa-nin look to Masashi.

"Sounds good. Exactly what I'd expect from _my darling Kuki-hime_." though pleased he hasn't disagreed, I frown at Masashi's continued familiarity, but his eyes are focused on Kakashi.

_I see, he's just trying to get a reaction out of Kakashi-oniisan. _

Turning to Kakashi for the last approval for the plan, I'm shocked by his slightly amazed expression. I poke his arm roughly in annoyance, "Kakashi-oniisan, maybe if you still can;t believe I'm a decent Shinobi, maybe you should remember Shikaku was my sensei, so I am used to thinking things through."

Masashi snorts loudly in amusement, but I ignore him. Kakashi quickly recovers, "Aa, we'll do it your way."

"So dinner at 7, we should all aim to strike at 7:45. Ryu, Kosuke, Keita I want you to spend the next few hours familiarising yourselves with Kukiko-sans fighting style, you'll need to work as a team." Masashi shocks me with his sudden serious demeanour.

Kakashi-oniisan nods, "this is a joint Iwa-Konoha strike, we need to ensure there are no accidents."

The group breaks up, Masashi's subordinates take a moment to look over their supplies, and Kakashi talks with Masashi on strategies.

I move to the window and look over, taking a private moment to assess my emotions, to make sure I'll be able to keep my composure in the coming fight.

_Don't worry Daichi, Hitoshi. I'll rescue you. I'll make sure you to can be together. I wont let you down._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I hope it wasn't too bad.

I know, I know. I said Sunday ; ; But after the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter (which I happened to have been wary of putting out) I couldn't help but update out of joy~^^ but I really mean it this time, no update till Sunday!

I realise that nothing much really happens in this chapter, but it sets up a lot for the next one and for the Masashi Arc.

Also, looking back, Kakashi's attitude to Masashi can be seen as, somewhat jealous maybe? Or at least something more than brotherly. But it's not that at all, Kakashi really does just want to protect Kukiko, because he promised to. And in this story, he really does not trust Iwa-nin, probably with good cause though.

I have already got how Kukiko's attitude/feelings for Kakashi changes. But I'm still a little concerned at how I am going to portray the same change in Kakashi and leave Kukiko blind to it... hmm... well, will cross that bridge when it comes to it~

**MaliBiser** thank you so much for that review I'm glad to here people like the brother/sister thing~^^ I feel like I have taken the easy road by setting two Arcs in the time skip ; ; but the way I see it, Canon story is good for character development of canon characters, you can't just input another character and expect all the characters to grow the same. But will be returning to Canon after these two arcs, I will take some liberty with the stories but don't plan on changing too much.

**Khey!** So happy to have a review from you as always! :)! I'm glad that I sort of got across Daichi and Hitoshi's relationship without it being too obvious, I wanted it to be a sort of twist. But not so unexpected that it was unbelievable. Hmm, I think the next chapter will have more realisations for Kukiko about Kakashi, but not too many... damn Masashi ;) and I just realised how similar Kakashi and Masashi's name are... that was an honest accident O.O! Or maybe fate :P

**how-to-implode** thank you for reviewing! I get bored easily of the stories where they the main character starts by being madly in love or falls so quickly for a person, its not that I don't like them, I just find them boring O.O Guess I find it hard to sympathise with a character like that, because you don't learn why or how it all happened, and that's so interesting.


	7. Daichi and Hitoshi, Reunited at Last?

**Chapter 6.5**

**

* * *

**

**Hitoshi's Decision;**

**Daichi and Hitoshi, Reunited at Last?**

**

* * *

**

Shooting pain all down my right leg, brings me back to consciousness. Instantly my senses are assaulted by the stench of animal waste and the freezing damp of the dark room I'm in. Grunting I try to manoeuvre myself to sit up, but the pain in my leg makes any movement unbearable, and my hands are bound. All I manage to do is roll on to my stomach.

Giving up, I sigh and relax myself on the floor, taking stock of my situation. I over reacted as usual, I ran off without back up and got myself caught by the enemy I was trying to rescue Hitoshi from. I should have listened to Kukiko, I should never have told Hitoshi to leave.

Heavy footsteps precede the opening of my 'cell' door, light floods into the room, blinding me. Rough hands pull me up on to my feet, fresh stunning pain shoots up my leg as they force me to walk. My eyes don't even have time to recover as they blindfold me. I don't manage to walk very far before pain causes me to pass out again.

* * *

The next time I awake I don't move as fast, wary of my leg. I roll onto my back and cast out my senses. It's usually Kukiko who does this, she's the only one with any skill at Chakra sensing. The room is still pitch black, but the animal smell is gone and it's slightly warmer. Definitely been moved to a new location, obviously to try to thwart any further rescue attempts. I lift my head and looking around having heard a soft breathing sound.

"Hello?"

A sharp intake of breath from a corner, lets me locate the other prisoner. My body freezes as I realise... it's probably Hitoshi.

"Hitoshi..."

"Daichi?"

The room goes deafly silent again, my breathing goes shallow.

Why am I acting like this?

I roll over again and pull my self along the floor, towards Hitoshi. Hitting the wall, I brace my hands on it and pull my self into a sitting position. My shoulder brushes against something soft to my right. Hitoshi is sat right next to me, but it's so dark I can't see his face.

I think I kind of prefer it like this.

"Daichi I'm so so-" His voice cracks and shows more emotion than I've ever heard from him, but I interrupt.

"Look, let me say this first. I'm sorry. I should never have said those things." I halt, not sure what to say next.

"You don't need to apologise. It was my fault, I should never have said anything, and now look at us." he sounds so ashamed, for once I don't know how to answer. I'm always the one quick to talk, quick to act, even if it's something stupid. I always do something.

But being this close to Hitoshi hurts. Not knowing what to say hurts. Being the one to cause him all this pain, and being too much of a coward to tell him what I feel, it hurts.

"Kukiko?" he questions, concern evident in his voice.

"She is here, but I don't think she got captured. I thought... I thought since this mess is my fault I should be the one to get you."

He sighs with relief, "I'm glad she is okay. I should have known she'd come find me, but I thought that you would tell her... I really thought you'd tell her and she wouldn't care about me. You should have told her, you should have stopped her from coming. You know she'll get into trouble trying to save us both." his voice has the quick rambling lilt to it that people get when they don't want to stop talking, fearing a change in subject, fearing what might be said in the silence.

I lean my head back on the wall, letting him talk for a bit. Just enjoying the sound of his voice. As long as he's talking like this he's okay.

"I don't want anything to happen to Kukiko because of me."

Sighing I turn to his shadow, "she'll be fine, Kakashi-san is with her." I quickly recount the story to Hitoshi, including the fight in the inn... leaving out my small confession.

His breath hitches, "she knows? And she's still here?"

"Of course she is! It's Kuki, you couldn't possibly believe me when I told you she'd hate you." I get angry, but it's not at Hitoshi, at myself for doing this to him.

"So Kukiko wants me to come home? Even though she knows? Is that why you're here too?"

"Hitoshi! Quit talking about Kukiko, I don't want to talk about her! I'm here because _I _want you to come home!" my ragged breaths echo in our small cell, I'm sure I heard Hitoshi stop breathing.

Before either of us have a chance to recover, an explosion rocks the walls. Shouting and the sound of clashing weapons echo towards us.

"Hitoshi, what's your condition?" a small amount of fear seeps into my voice.

"Injured but serviceable. I can smell blood on you."

"Aa, I can't walk so well. This is going to be difficult."

Hitoshi manages to get to his feet, then blindly reaches down, hooks his bound hands under my arm and helps pull me to my feet.

Light manages to cast dim shadows in the room, creeping in through the crack by the door.

"The explosion must have knocked the hinges out, think you can bust the door out?" I feel Hitoshi nod next to me.

* * *

I grind my teeth in frustration as Hitoshi half drags me through corridors, my arm around his shoulders. The Ronin had really done a number on my leg.

We're unarmed and injured, so we move away from the sounds of fighting, even though that's where are friends are. We can't just run into the middle of a fight like this.

"Are we underground?"

Hitoshi nods, "Yeah they moved us here earlier. I think we're in the woods."

More explosions shake the compound, we hug a wall to stay steady, before moving off around the corner, right into a masked Ronin.

I push my self off Hitoshi, so he can dispatch of the Ronin. The two lock them selves in a Taijutsu fight, Hitoshi quickly gains the upper hand and pushes the Ronin back. I regain my balance, and orient myself best to help. Hitoshi gets in close and deftly steals some kunai, before the Ronin can counter.

Now it's Hitoshi's turn to go defensive. Sensing my position he throws the kunai back to me, keeping one for himself to fight with. Once the Ronin is in a good position, Hitoshi jumps back out of reach, past me. I step in line and quickly fire the kunai at vital spots. Weapons are my forte, so they all land, but not before the Ronin launches his own barrage of shuriken at Hitoshi.

Not really knowing what I am doing, my body acts on it's own to cover Hitoshi.

I gasp as all the shuriken bury themselves in various parts of my body.

Nothing vital hit, but blood pours quickly and pain pushes me to unconsciousness. Falling back, Hitoshi catches me with a grunt and pulls me back into the closest room and laying me out on the floor.

"Daichi, Daichi! Stay awake okay. That was stupid. Stupid." Hitoshi panics, hovering over me, not knowing where to start stopping the blood flow first.

I choke, coughing up some blood, pushing past the pain I grab his arm, "go. You cant get out carrying me just go."

He turns to me, tears flowing, shaking his head "I can't leave you, don't make me leave you. Daichi please, please."

_I'm going to die. This is it, I'm going to die. All those times I ran in without thinking, all those times I got my friends hurt because of my actions... I'm glad I get to die saving Hitoshi. It's worth dying if it's for him._

Everything goes black for a second, but Hitoshi shaking me, begging me to stay awake brings me back.

"Hitoshi, get out." I cough again, breathing becoming to hard, "stay here and we both die. Get out, get help maybe we'll both live." He shakes his head again, but his grip on my chest loosens, "if we both survive, I'll take you out to dinner, Okay Hito?" I try to smile through the blood dripping from my mouth.

Hitoshi smiles and laughs slightly, though still crying, "you don't mean that. But I'll go, I'm so sorry, for everything Daichi..."

"I'm glad I knew you Hito..."

He jumps and leaves, only looking back once at the door.

_I'm glad I can die for him... It's a shame I really can't take him to dinner._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

**Hitoshi's Decision;**

**Kukiko and the Iwa-nin**

**

* * *

**

I crouch on a roof top, carefully watching the warehouses. Keita, Ryu and Kosuke talk amongst themselves next to me.

Keita turns to me, a quizzical look on his face, "You get on well with Masashi-san?"

I don't bother looking at the man, "no, I just tolerate him."

"he seems very familiar with you." Pipes up Ryu.

I sigh, "we've met a few times on the battle field. This co-operating lark is new."

The three Iwa-nin nod.

I squint my eyes, trying to get a better look at the sudden movement in the warehouses.

"We figured Masashi-san was just trying to get under the great Copy-nin's skin with all the darling and hime stuff, but you know... we couldn't be sure there wasn't... some history." Ryu looks uncomfortable talking, so I resist glaring at him.

But I do turn and fix him with a serious stare, "There's no history that doesn't involve me trying to get a kunai at that man's throat. And I too thought he was trying to annoy Kakashi-oniisan."

Getting annoyed and impatient, I frown down at the warehouses, all the suspicious movement seems to have halted.

"Kakashi-_oniisan_?" this time its Kosuke asking, but I ignore.

"Oniisan... that's surprising." I ignore again, trying not to explore the implications of Ryu's statement.

Something about my posture must have alerted them to my annoyance.

"Think we should drop it lads." Keita warns his comrades.

Getting uncomfortable, I move carefully to sit crossed legged, then check the time.

_7:30 pm, I'll be with you soon, Daichi, Hitoshi._

_

* * *

_

I growl at the branches that scratch me as I race through the trees. The Iwa-nin's right behind me.

"How could we have missed the move?" I yell back to them over my shoulder, I watch as the three actually flinch at the tone in my voice.

7:45pm had been and gone. We'd infiltrated the warehouse as planned. Not meeting one Ronin and easily knocking out any civilians. I should have realised something was wrong, but I was too focused on my goal. Finally we located a place that _had_ held people, with signs of it being recently emptied. Not wasting any time and getting incredibly frustrated at the whole situation, not to mention increasingly worried about my friends. I rush off finding the nearest civilian, grabbing their chest, slamming them into a wall and getting all the information I need. I rush off again before the Iwa-nins have even caught up and head to an underground forest compound.

Finally we find the entrance to the hide out. Remembering to act like the Shinobi I am, I stop and signal the others to join me.

"We need to re-evaluate our plan, and quick."

The three nod to me and we begin planning quickly.

"The best thing to do is just blow the place apart." Kosuke starts, "I know you need to get your friends out, so we can plant the bombs as we go to get them."

Ryu takes over, "we'll grab one of the patrol men out here, find the cell locations. Kukiko-san go with Keita get your friends out. Kosuke and I can split up and cover more ground like that."

I nod, "if we have the cell locations we should be able to get in and out with little disturbance. This should work. Ryu-san and Kosuke-san, you'll be okay on your own?"

They look slightly taken aback at my genuine concern.

"If you'd seen them fight before, you wouldn't ask. Let's get moving." Keita ends the impromptu meeting.

Kosuke quickly grabs a patrol Ronin, I move away as he questions. I don't know what his methods were, but it only took him a minute to get all the intel we need.

Adrenaline rushes through my veins, making me angsty and shakey.

_This is it, I'm going to get my boys back._

Keita joins me at the back entrance to the compound, I take a moment to breathe and collect myself.

"Ready Kukiko-san?" I nod to Keita, who whistles a signal to his friends. Then we rush the two guards at the entrance.

Having quickly dispatched of the men, leaving them crumbled on the floor. I step behind Keita and follow him. We meet little resistance, thankfully infiltrating quietly. We stop and crouch in one corridor, Keita peeks around the corner, signalling to me that for Ronin are on the other side. He turns and raises his eyes, I signal for him to go first, whipping out a kunai to show my readiness. Keita barely passes the corner, before an explosion rocks the walls. I hear Keita curse as I leap to join the battle.

"Keita?" I yell his name, my question obvious.

"I think Kosuke got noticed, it's just like him." he grunts as he deflects some shuriken.

A flare of chakra behind me, sets my nerves on edge. I duck a punch from my opponent, grab his arm and spin him around with me, he takes a Katon Jutsu right in the chest that was aimed at me. I drop him quick and launch my self forward, throwing kunai as I move. The Katon user dodges by moving into a position easy for me to attack. I barely pay him any attention as I spin at his feet, my kunai slicing through his throat and facing the next Ronin. Just in time to see him drop to the floor.

"Not bad Kukiko-san, I didn't expect you to finish your two before me." Keita gives me an appraising look.

"No time for this, where are the cells?" I don't mean to be brash, but Hitoshi and Daichi are my first priority, not his opinion of my Shinobi skills.

He catches my attitude and leads off again, though we travel slow, wary of any patrols that may now be looking for intruders.

Again I try to collect my self, this is taking too long. But I know that impatience can cause more trouble that is worth.

* * *

We eventually we reach the cell. I curse aloud as this is empty too.

"Looks like the door was knocked out from the inside." Keita notes calmly.

I close my eyes, breathe deeply and feel for the familiar chakras of Hitoshi and Daichi.

"It's faint but they've definitely gone down there." I point to an adjoining hall, and moving, pausing for Keita to follow.

Again we move excruciatingly slow, but more explosions rock the compound. I look to Keita who nods, and we leap into action. No more being cautious, with all these explosions the integrity of the building would have been damaged, we can't have it falling on us.

I pause for a second, trying to home in on a chakra. For a second three signals felt close, then one disappeared, now another is fading. Eye brows furrowing in concentration I run off, Keita keeping up well.

Keita pauses behind me as I skip over a fallen Ronin, a flash of blue trousers and black hair ahead pushes me forward.

"Hitoshi! Hitoshi!" I shout out, tears stinging my eyes threatening to fall, relief evident in my voice.

He turns around, leans on a wall and smiles weakly, his eyes red, cheeks stained with tears and chest heaving. Small injures covering his body, obviously from daily beatings.

I reach him in a matter of seconds, throwing my arms around his neck, pulling him to me.

"You're a damn fool Hitoshi!" he returns the hug briefly, I let go, "I'll make you pay later, for now though, have you seen Daichi."

He face contorts in pains, eyes flickering to a door near the fallen Ronin. I turn seeing Keita come out of the room, shaking his head.

"He..." I begin to ask.

"Not dead yet, but it's hardly worth getting him out of here. We need to leave now, before this place blows." Keita speaks with the cold voice all Shinobi are suppose to use.

I turn back to Hitoshi, who's silently crying, fighting my own tears.

"Keita-san you leave with Hitoshi, I'll join you lot out side." I straighten my Kimono, gather my emotions and remain calm.

"You'll be okay with Keita-san, we're working with Iwa on this." I pat Hitoshi on the shoulder and move to the room holding Daichi. Hitoshi doesn't even try to talk through his tears, Keita starts to argue, but my determined look stops him, he shrugs and grabs Hitoshi, leaving without a second glance racing down the halls.

I barely notice that Keita had moved the fallen Ronin, but move it out of my mind and peek into Daichi. Being accustomed to Daichi I sense his fast fading chakra. Blood flows freely, shuriken still embedded.

Bending over him I check his pulse, even though I already know it's barely there.

"Daichi, I'll get you out okay, just hold on. Please hold on." I whisper to his ear as I heave him up, twisting and getting him on my back. He doesn't move or make any sign of recognising my presence.

He's weight and seriousness of his injures mean I can't move very fast, more of a fast walk.

I try to keep an eye on the Chakras of Keita and Hitoshi so I can find a way out.

I curse and try to speed up as the sounds of distant detonations echo down the halls. They've started to blow the hide out. The reverberation of heavy boots race along parallel corridors, obviously plenty of gang members are still stuck underground.

I begin to sag under the weight of Daichi, but keep pushing myself forward, trying to keep up the pace.

"Kukiko!" I turn slightly at the sound of Kakashi behind me, but don't stop.

"Kakashi-oniisan, I have to get him out." my voice starts to choke, but I refuse to cry, "we can still help him, we have to get him out."

Kakashi catches me up quick, grabbing Daichi from me and carrying him, "Cover me Kuki, there's still people around."

I nod, glancing at him, minor injures apparent from his fight with Sawada, his sharingan on show and a grim look on his face. Even with his ragged look, I feel better, just Kakashi's presence is enough to comfort me, feel me with confidence. He's able to carry Daichi a lot easier, being taller, broader built and not too bothered about saving Daichi from further injury.

More detonations go off closer to us, a chain reaction begins. Kakashi grunts then moves faster, I copy, an exit looms straight ahead.

Fresh air assaults my lungs as we finally exit the compound, but danger still threatens us. The chain reaction nears its end, the whole compound is about to blow. Kakashi throws Daichi into the under bush, pushing me down and laying over me.

I shut my eyes and my ears begin to ring painfully as the compound explodes, shrapnel barely missing us. Once my head stops spinning, I open my eyes to come face to face with Kakashi. He pants slightly in pain, blood running down his back and over his sides. Placing my hands on his chest I push him up. Over his shoulder a steel bar has crashed and planted itself in the ground, blood dripping from one end.

"Kakashi-oniisan!" I try to move to check his back, but he stops me.

"Just a graze, are you okay?" I nod, frowning at him.

Foot steps rush towards us and I turn to face Hitoshi and the Iwa-nin, Masashi among them. Hitoshi immediately moves to pull Daichi from his forest cover and I join him.

"He's still breathing!" Hitoshi exclaims, checking his pulse and trying to stop the barely oozing wounds.

"Just like Daichi, the stubborn boy." my voice sounds almost hysterical, torn between relief, concern and the after shocks of adrenaline rush. I turn to Ryu, "if there nothing you can do?"

Ryu looks to Masashi before answering, "not really, I could try to stabilise him, but then I can't treat anyone else. Plus we need to leave tonight, I need my chakra. The agreement was a joint strike, not medical care, that's extra."

I grip harder at Daichi's sleeve, "that's so heartless!"

"No, that's the Shinobi way." He answers calmly. I ignore him and start helping Hitoshi, but... without Ryu's medical help... Daichi wont make it.

Masashi move behind me to join Kakashi, the two begin whispering intently. I try to listen, but get absorbed by helping Daichi.

"Kukiko." whimpers Hitoshi.

"I know. I know." I immediately move to administer CPR as Daichi stops breathing. Tears I'd been holding back begin to fall.

"Then it's agreed Kakashi-san?"

"Yes. As long as he survives."

I look up as Ryu rushes over, pushes me out the way and administers medical attention. Hitoshi backs of slightly, but keeps one hand on Daichi's. Trying not to hover over Ryu I move back to Kakashi.

Masashi flashes a triumphant grin at me and moves to sit under a tree.

"Kakashi-oniisan?" I kneel behind him, checking his 'graze'.

"Ignore it Kukiko." I nudge him and he takes of his vest, I help remove his jumper, using it to put pressure on the cut, that stretches from his right hip to his left shoulder. I try to keep my mind on this easily fixable problem.

A sharp intake of breath catches my attention, Daichi's chest rises and falls steadily.

"Now for the hard part, this might take awhile." Ryu's voice sounds confidant but put out.

Kakashi stays focus on Masashi who winks in our direction. I throw my arms around Kakashi's neck, nuzzling my face in his neck, tears falling again.

"I don't know what you said, but thank you, thank you."

He stays tense in my hug, "are you happy Kukiko?"

"Aa."

"Then it's worth it." he relaxes slightly.

"You have a devoted brother there Kuki-hime." Calls Masashi watching us closely.

"Ignore him Kukiko."

"I have Hitoshi and Daichi back, thank you Kakashi-oniisan."

* * *

**A/N**: a double feature, ooooo! And I wont be making much use of point of view change as a plot device. But I really felt that Hitoshi and Daichi's reunion only works well without Kukiko hovering around. Next chapter is the round up for this Arc then some filler. Theeeeeeen it's the Masashi arc! Haha, I am quite happy about how this one has turned out because it sets up A LOT for the next arc~!

Kukiko's eyes will be opened wide in either chapter 8 or 9, not that she'll understand or admit to anyone :P though this plan is subject to change O.O

It is technically Sunday in the UK, so I don't feel bad about getting this out now. But I will have to limit myself to one or two per week, since I have course work due O.O its already late! So another will definitely be out Sat, and maybe Wednesday depending on college.

Thank you so much everyone who reads and has alerted/favourited! It makes my day!

**Khey**! So happy you continue to review! Haha, yes Masashi is slightly different, because he is evil and devious and I love him :P Next arc, everything is explained, hehe :P was the Daichi and Hitoshi reunion what you imagined? x


	8. Kukiko and the Journey Home

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Hitoshi's Decision;**

**Kukiko and the Journey Home**

* * *

We fled Aomori village as soon as Ryu had done all he could for Daichi. With the dominant gang of the trading district now wiped out, it would not be long before gang wars erupted, as they vied to become the new 'top dog'.

Hitoshi struggled to carry Daichi, but refused any help making travel slow. Though, it was not long before we reached the very out skirts of the village and had to part ways with the Iwa-nin.

Ryu, Kosuke and Keita respectfully bow in return to my own, but Masashi just grins devilishly at Kakashi-oniisan.

"Kuki-hime, it saddens me to leave you but alas, we must part," Masashi turns his grin on me, I glare half-heartedly in return, "though I will see you soon enough."

With that, the four Iwa-nin disappear in a poof of smoke. Turning to Kakashi-oniisan I look at him quizzically.

He shakes his head, "don't worry about it Kuki-chan." Without any more to say, he turns and readjusts his back pack so that it no longer rests on his newest injury. "Hitoshi, you sure you don't require assistance?"

Not ready to give up on my suspicions I jump in, "Kakashi-oniisan! What did you say to Masashi-san to get the Iwa-nin to agree with helping Daichi?"

"That's between Masashi-_san_ and I. Hitoshi?" Kakashi-oniisan does not even turn to talk to me as he answers; I grind my teeth in annoyance.

I just know that whatever it is, I am involved somehow. Masashi's attitude lately, it has been far too familiar. Yes, he might have been acting like that to get under Kakashi-oniisan's skin, but… Now I know that there is something more going on, that somehow I am tied in with whatever new little plan that Masashi has cooked up. Surely if Kakashi-oniisan means to protect me, he would alert me to the danger so I can prepare, leaving me in the dark is the worst thing he could do.

Sighing, I realise that I would not be able to get anything out of Kakashi-oniisan and resign myself to the fact that I just have to trust his judgment. With a last suspicious look at the path the Iwa-nin took, I follow my team deeper into the forest and head for home.

* * *

Like a child, I angrily poke the camp fire with a stick, purely out of frustration. We are barely a few hours from Konaha, but had to stop for the guys to rest. Though that's not what frustrates me, it is my own swirling, angry thoughts.

The journey home ended up taking far longer than the journey to Aomori. Daichi's injuries, though no longer life threatening slowed us down. Hitoshi and Kakashi-oniisan were barely in working order themselves. I was the only one to come out of it unscathed. I wish that it was purely down to my skill, to my abilities as a Shinobi, but no, I was the only one unhurt because people treat me like I am made of glass, as if I always need to be protected.

"Kuki-chan?" Hitoshi calls softly from the edge of our camp, looking sheepish. My frustration dissipates as my interest is peaked; I throw my stick in the fire and follow Hitoshi out of the camp.

"I, er, well… We haven't really spoken since Aomori," he keeps his eyes on the ground and plays with the bark of a tree, and I smile.

Hitoshi was, or still is, the confidant one. The one who always has a plan, a way of getting Daichi and I out of trouble, the one who would always be there with a kind word if need be. This shyness, though I was not used to it, is still _so_ Hitoshi. The boy, no the man, who's confidence made it hard to admit to his mistakes, but would at least try to.

"Yeah, things have been a bit tough, not really been much time to talk." I try to keep the smile out of my voice, but no I have failed when he glances up confused. "Hitoshi, I'm so glad you okay!" I gush and hug him suddenly, "No matter what Daichi said, I don't care, I really don't care. I just want my friends to be happy. I just want whatever you want!"

He hugs me back tightly, resting his cheek on the top of my head, I can feel my hair get slightly damp and he shakes gently.

"Hitoshi, please don't cry, everything is going to be okay now."

"I'm just so sorry Kuki, sorry I believed you could hate me, sorry I left, sorry I never said anything, sor-"

I cut him off by breaking the hug and grabbing his shoulders, "there's nothing to apologise for, we all make mistakes. The important thing is to learn and move on. Everything is going to be okay eventually, we need to work towards it."

Even as I say the words, I know they're not all true. Secretly, I wish none of this had happened. I wish that Hitoshi had told me, I wish Daichi was more mature, but thinking like that just makes me angry. I should not be angry at my best friends, I just can't. At the same time the words are true too, everything will be okay eventually…

We walk back to the camp, his arm around my shoulder and a small smile at his lips. Some of my own anger and frustration has died down and for the first time in a while I feel myself really smile. I have my family back.

Feeling pretty good I flop down next to Kakashi-oniisan, whilst Hitoshi wanders to Daichi to fuss over him. I watch as Daichi acts annoyed, but it's so clear that secretly he enjoys the attention from Hitoshi.

"Nice to see you're finally in a good mood Kuki-chan." Kakashi-oniisan keeps his eye on his book, but he looks relaxed.

"Yup! Hitoshi and I had a little talk, so now I feel a bit lighter." I smile warmly, even my frustration at Kakashi-oniisan for keep the _thing_ with Masashi secret seems to have cooled down.

He finally looks up and returns the smile; as usual his smile makes me feel safe, reassured and this time queerly warm. Shaking my head to dislodge weird thoughts, I turn my attention to my bedroll, settling down for some rest before the final part of our journey home.

* * *

Hissing slightly at the heat, I lower myself into the hot spring pool. A nice warm bathe and a bottle of sake is exactly what I need after giving the mission report to Tsunade-sama. She had not really said my, but the glare… the glare said it all really.

I lean my head back on the strangely warm rocks, letting the hazy fog wrap around me and enjoy the peace. Home, Konaha, this is where I belong and it feels so good to be back, to have my friends back. Tsunade-sama even choose to carefully ignore the reason for Hitoshi and Daichi's fight, for which I am grateful, otherwise the team would be split up. It is not really professional to have a relationship with a team member.

Girlish squeals sound from the next pool and I frown to myself, thinking of the last time I was in an Onsen, in Aomori. Takara's unpleasant face springs to mind and I wonder what happened to her during the fight between Sawada against Kakashi and Masashi. I wonder if she was innocent, if she had any idea of how Sawada really made his money. I swig from my bottle and attempt to relax again, letting the heat unwind my knotted muscles.

Relaxing my mind wanders to other times in this Onsen, particularly to the time as a kid when Ojiisan and I accidently destroyed part of it. I smile to myself as I think of Ojiisan, and all that Naruto-kun will learn why he is away. I know deep down there's a part of me that wants nothing more than to go out, find Naruto-kun and drag him back to the village. To tell him who he is, to let him know that he has family, that he will always be safe if he stays with me. But those are childish and selfish thoughts, I know that there is no safer place for Naruto-kun than at Ojiisans side.

My peace is soon interrupted when two towelled figures slip into my pool. The fog masks their faces but their smells are familiar, Chinatsu and Kayo, two girls from my class back at the academy.

"Chin, Kai, it's been awhile" I call out to the fog smiling. I do not have many female friends, but I could count Chinatsu and Kayo as them, they're pleasant, keep to themselves and not _boy mad_.

"Kukiko-chan!" Kayo calls back and the two move to my side of the pool, taking seats to my right, their own sake bottles in hand.

Chinatsu grins, "We heard you were out on a mission."

"Aa got back only a few hours ago."

The girls' share a look before Kayo turns back to me, "We also heard something about Hitoshi and Daichi…"

I bit my lip trying to decide how best to tackle it, but Chinatsu interrupts before I can start, "we don't mind, it's just… you know, well, you know how I feel about Hitoshi," Chinatsu's blush is easily visible even with the fog, "I just want to know if I should even bother."

Whole mixtures of emotions flood my system and I take a second to figure out what to say. How did news get around so quick? I didn't know what Chinatsu felt, how do I deal with that? What's going to happen to Hitoshi and Daichi now the village know?

"It's probably not going to work out if you try." I speak slowly and try to keep my voice pleasant, so as not to upset Chinatsu.

The girls' share a look again and Kayo puts an arm about Chinatsu. I sink into the water, feeling very awkward.

"Don't worry Kukiko-chan; we won't say anything about it to anyone." Kayo smiles.

"Aa, thank you, and I'm sorry Chin."

Chinatsu shakes her head, smiling, "nah is okay, there's someone else anyway."

Kayo rolls her eyes at me, "there's always someone Chin likes. I don't know why you don't just find one guy and settle down like me Chin."

Chin scoffs, "where's the fun in that?"

I sit there with my mouth slightly agape, since when did Chinatsu and Kayo get like this? They were always more like me. Maybe… maybe they're normal, maybe it's normal to be interested in relationships at this age…

_No that can't be right, we're Shinobi, relationships should come last._

The girls chat amongst themselves and I take the chance to slip out of the Onsen, before a repeat of the Naoko and Umeko incident in Aomori.

* * *

Another thing that I always do when I complete a mission as serious as this one, I visit the graves of my parents.

I know a lot of people who talk to the graves, but I don't. I sort of just stand and stare, daydreaming. I don't stay long before I wander of home. I was very young when my parents died, it would feel weird talking to them, when I know I never knew them very well.

I know all the stories people tell me, I listen as they say my parents would be proud. But I don't _know _that. How can I know they'd be proud of me? I'm an average skilled Shinobi, who certain people feel needs to be protected all the time. I'm emotional, self-absorbed, I find it difficult to make friends and apparently, I'm very _sheltered_ whatever that means. How can my parents be proud of someone like that?

I violently kick an empty can that was left in the street, as I make my way back the apartment I share with Hitoshi and Daichi. Thinking like this won't help anyone. My parents are dead, I do not need to please them and make them proud, I need to concentrate on the people I still have.

Noise floods the street I turn into, it's late evening so the Shinobi bars on this street are already mostly full. I carefully pick my way down the street, trying to avoid anyone who might know me. I do not feel like being very sociable.

Obviously Kami had other ideas; I barely make it past the main Shinobi spot when a familiar voice calls me over.

"Kuki-chan! Come on, grab a drink with us!"

Genma-san.

I wince to myself, and quickly paste a smile on my face before turning to politely turn him down. No such luck, he'd already left the bench and grabbed me before I could answer, steering me to sit with his comrades.

He stuffs me in a seat on the bench, flashes me a playful grin and wanders off to the bar to grab me a drink, all before I could decline. I glance around the bench nervously, recognising the faces of the Shinobi at the table, but not the names. A few raise their glasses and nod my way.

Before long Genma-san works his way back through the crowded pub, to our bench, with drinks in hand. He places a drink in front of me, whilst he sits on my right, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I glare at his arm, but say nothing. A curiously warm feeling spreads through me, starting in my stomach. Deciding to think on it later, I gulp down part of my drink, taking pleasure in the mild burning sensation that chases away the warmth.

"Kuki-chan, I've missed you." Genma-san flashes his playful grin again. Obviously he still finds it hilarious that Ojiisan tried to set it up, though I'm sure my blushing doesn't help my case.

"Try it with another girl Genma-san."

A Shinobi across from us laughs at our display, but Genma just pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear, "Jiraya-sama wouldn't like it if he could hear you talking to me like that."

I blush harder and push off him, downing my drink quick. The feel of his breath on my ear and neck, wasn't actually unpleasant. I watch him out of the corner of my eye and he just smirks.

Taking a deep breath, I try to ignore the curious looks from the rest of the table and turn to Genma.

"What do you want exactly? Surely, you don't think Ojiisan was right?" luckily I succeed in keeping the nervousness out of my voice, but I'm sure my glare isn't as strong as I would like, what with the blush still lingering strong my cheeks.

For once Genma doesn't smile, but looks thoughtful, "No I don't think he's right, you and I wouldn't work out." He laughs gently, the smile returning to his eyes, "but, I think you need to learn a thing or two little Kukiko-hime."

I playfully smack his arm, I **hate** the –hime suffix, "and what is it you think I need to learn?"

"To relax a bit for one," he swigs from his cup before continuing, "that and Jiraya-sama and Sandaime and all the rest did an excellent job of keeping you sheltered. I've never met a girl who blushes as easy as you do."

Of course that just causes me to blush. Me being sheltered seems to be coming up a lot lately, maybe I really am missing something, "so, how do I become less sheltered?"

Genma-san actually looks surprised and I take a small amount of pride in that, "you're not being serious, are you?"

I remain thoughtful for a moment; do I really want to know what I am missing? I'm a Shinobi, that's my life, but maybe, maybe I'm missing something. Maybe there's more to life than being a Shinobi…

"Er, no, not really…" I stare down at the bottom of my empty glass.

"That's what I thought. You'll learn soon enough Kuki-chan." Genma smiled again, but just an ordinary friendly smile.

I stare at my glass some more, "if there's one thing, one thing I should come to realise, what would you suggest? Eurgh, that didn't come out right." My nose scrunches in frustration, and Genma scoffs.

"I know what you mean Kukiko-chan and I can't help you there. But maybe you should learn that you don't need to be a Shinobi 100% of the time."

* * *

Around half four in the morning I finally make it back to my shared apartment. The floor spins away beneath me and every time I try to be quiet I end up laughing louder or crashing into something. Genma and his friends certainly know how to have a good time, or at the very least, how to drink a pub dry. Stumbling into the main room I am greeted by Daichi.

"Ha ha, welcome back our Princess of Sake!" he laughs but moves to help me into my room.

"Oh shush!"

I flop into bed and try to curl up, a dumb smile on my face. Daichi huffs and struggles to slip my sandals before throwing the blanket over me.

I close my eyes and easily ignore his presence in the room.

"Kuki… I'm going on a date tomorrow… with Hitoshi." His voice is hesitant but with a confidence behind it.

"That's nice." I answer sleepily, my eyes still shut, "if you hurt him, I'll have to kill you."

"No, not again." His voice is serious and firm, no hint of a joke, "Goodnight Kuki-chan." Finally he kisses my head and leaves.

Almost instantly I fall asleep. A sleep filled with strange dreams, where I'm the _damsel in distress_ and the masked man has to save me and in the end… in the end…

* * *

**A/N: I do have valid reasons for the impromptu hiatus, but they're too personal to share. All I can do is apologise sincerely for my absence (in case anyone actually reads and enjoys this story).**

**So for now, I think I am back on track!^^ Please review if you read, I would really appreciate feedback after a long break to get me back on track, thank you!^^**

**I think the next one chapter will be a semi stand-alone one that will occur in a small time leap before the Masashi Arc. It'll be more about Kukiko's personal growth and how Hitoshi and Daichi deal with their changing relationship. I think that is what will happen at least, the plan is prone to changing though ;!**


	9. Kukiko and the Revelation

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine;**

**Kukiko and the Revelation?**

* * *

_In the end…_

I awake with a start, covered in cold sweat, breathing hard. It's always like this when I have the dreams. For the past few months I've been plagued with these strange dreams. The ones where I'm in danger and the ANBU guy has to save me and in the end…

It never gets to the end, I always wake up. For some obscure reason the dreams always manage to scare me. They're always different, but follow the same pattern. I've been kidnapped, or someone's trying to kill me, or I've had an accident and hanging over the edge of a cliff about to fall… then the masked ANBU turns up, the one in the wolf mask. He saves me, carries me to safety, he holds me close… and in my dreams he smells so, just so _male_ and I love it. I feel so safe and warm in his arms and his voice melts me…. When he whispers that I'll be safe if I always stay with him, I believe it, completely and utterly, I never want to leave his arms with his smell and voice enchanting me. I look up and smile, say that I'll stay if he promises never to let me go, and then reach for his mask, my fingers brush the cool clay, sliding under the edge…

I always wake up before the mask comes off… I don't think I am afraid of the person under the mask. I know that these are just dreams, the person probably doesn't matter… at least I tell myself that, so that I never have to think about who the masked ANBU might be…

I think what frightens me, is the idea of me being so _needy_. The Kukiko in my dreams wants this guy to look after her. That's not me, I try so hard to stop people from protecting me, I don't appreciate it at all. I want people to realise how self-reliant I am, but the dreams show another Kukiko… It scares me that deep down that's how I really am, that's not how a Shinobi should be. A Shinobi isn't someone who's emotional, needy, the type to grasp at anyone who'll show them affection.

I lay back and rest an arm on my forehead. This is no way for a Shinobi to behave. I can't get upset over some silly, girlish dreams. My breathing gently slows and I push the images into a dark place of my mind where they won't bother me.

The noise of the front door closing echoes through the apartment, jolting me out of my self-reflective state. Sighing, I roll out of bed and peak through the curtains. Early morning, might as well get up.

Stumbling to the door, I forgo donning a robe; the boys have seen me in my pyjama's plenty of times.

"Morning Princess!" Daichi calls far too happily from the kitchenette, as I slump into a chair at the kitchen table. Grocery bags litter the table top, obviously he just got back from shopping. Resting my chin on my hand I glare at him.

"Have a good night Daichi?" I watch him suspiciously as he places some orange juice in front of me.

He throws me an unusually shy grin, "oh, you know how it is…"

I smile before sipping my juice. Daichi and Hitoshi had been on a few dates and taking things slowly, but over the last week they seemed to have settled on people a couple. Only a few days ago they finally told some of their other friends.

I hadn't really spoken to them about it, just left them to their own devices. But I could tell they had some of the same fears as me. I was worried that if people found out, they might not be too welcoming.

Since Hitoshi and Daichi came out to me, I've sort of taken it upon myself to research how homosexuality is accepted in Konoha. I personally don't care, and honestly never thought about it before so I was surprised at what I found.

Amongst the Shinobi population, no one really cares too much. I think it comes from the idea that you have to find comfort and love where you can as a Shinobi, since our lives don't seem to be very long. Though, it's very different with the general population, specifically the older generation. What I found scared me, I worried at how they would be accepted, I worried that they might leave again to escape persecution. But I just remind myself, that they know better now. That they wouldn't do something like that, that the three of us would stand together and everything would be alright.

"Hitoshi wants to meet you for lunch at Sensei's place." Daichi pulls me out of my thoughts, placing pancakes on the table.

"Aa, would be good to see Shikaku-sensei again. You're not joining us?" I mumbled through bites of pancake. Daichi might not be a good cook, but if there's one thing he can get right, it's pancakes.

He flops into the sit next to me and leans back casually, "I'm gonna be _negotiating _with Tsunade-sama."

Staring at him over my raised fork with raised eyebrows, he gets the message.

"I know, I know, she's gonna kill me. But I think I should go to her about this whole thing with Hitoshi before she hears it through the grape vine," he bites from his own pancake before finishing, "maybe she'll go easier on me for being upfront about it."

I snort at the idea of Tsunade-sama going easy on anyone, "shouldn't Hitoshi be going with you?"

"Nah, this I wanna handle on my own…" his voice sounds confidant, but his eyes have the slightly haunted look of someone who knows they'll have to deal with Tsunade-sama in a bad mood.

"Alright, but let's all go to the pub tonight to either celebrate or commiserate…"

He cocks his head and smiles, "yeah, definitely going to need a drink about dealing with Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Around late midday I finally make my way over to Shikaku-sensei's house. As usual, I skirt around the building into the back. Shikaku-sensei's in his normal place, sitting on the veranda playing with shogi against Hitoshi. A platter of food off to the side laying ignored whilst the game is played.

"Aa, am I late Sensei?" I call out stepping on to the bottom step.

He barely looks up and waves his hand in recognition, "not at all Kukiko-chan, we'll eat as soon as I've beaten Hitoshi."

Hitoshi looks up and smiles, he's the most logical and tactical thinking of us out of our team, yet even he has never beaten Shikaku-sensei in a game.

"Has Daichi left to speak to Tsunade-sama yet?"

I nod and eye the food, mouth-watering slightly as the smell wafts over, "yup, left at the same time I did. He should be there now." Hitoshi nods in return and focuses back on the game.

I take a seat next Sensei, my legs hanging down the steps and staring out at the garden. A comfortable silence prevails, interrupted only by the sound of wind in the leaves and the click-clack of shogi tiles. Left to my own thoughts, my mind wanders uncomfortably to the dream from this morning. Why? Why do I keep thinking on this, and why does it trouble me so?

"Sensei…" my voice sounds weak, nervous, even to my ears. Thankfully Shikaku-sensei just nods to let me know he's listening, only Hitoshi looks up, "Well I was thinking about what it means, what it is, to be a Shinobi. We have a duty to our country, to each other, so how do relationships and family fit into that?"

I twist to watch Sensei's reaction. Hitoshi gives me a shy smile, one that says he knows more then he's letting on, which confuses me. Sensei actually stops playing, leans back and stretches before turning his focus to me.

"hmm… you really don't know Kukiko-chan?"

I shake my head and sit myself more comfortably.

"There's a balance between being a Shinobi and being human. Your duty is important, but so is being human. So is creating and cherishing relationships with others. From a Shinobi point of view, if you distance yourself from people, then what desire, what passion do you have to protect and serve?" he pauses and moves another shogi piece, "from a human point of view, you need to fill yourself up with happiness, sadness, love, anger, hate all the different emotions, good and bad, or else you'll have a void in you. You lose what makes you human and become nothing more than a tool. You'll never get the chance to enjoy the peace that you help to protect."

Silence prevails again as Hitoshi and I both absorb Sensei's words, Hitoshi keeps his eyes on his hands whilst I look to the sky.

"So, it's not weak to fall in love? It's a strength? It's not weak to make a family? It's a protection from the horrors of Shinobi life?" I don't look at Sensei as I ask, knowing he'll give me a disapproving look. But I honestly cannot help thinking that way.

"Kukiko-chan…"

"My parents died when I was very young and that's caused me nothing but pain. They died because they're Shinobi. Yes I exist because of that too, but I also suffer for it. I don't…" I don't carry on, saying any more would just cause the tears I'm fighting to fall.

Sensei reaches out and gently places a hand on my shoulder, "this is the way of the Shinobi life Kukiko-chan. It's not pleasant, it's not easy, but it's necessary. I can't teach you how to balance it all, that you have to find on your own. And you have to do it Kukiko-chan; you won't become a great Shinobi if you can't. Your father found the balance, he had a family and was an inspiring Hokage, and the same can be said for Sandaime."

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I think it through, "so, where do I start? Do I reassess my values? Do I start right from the beginning?"

Sensei actually laughs, if only for a second and the atmosphere on the veranda softens, "No Kukiko-chan, just… just be open-minded, don't close people out because you're afraid of relationships."

I nod, still trying to absorb it all. Hitoshi just looks at me curiously and then smiles, making me feel more than a little nervous.

"Right, lunch time!" says Shikaku-sensei and he claps his hands.

We tuck into our lunch that was thoughtfully prepared by Sensei's wife, just talking about normal everyday things. Reminiscing about past adventures, discussing new procedures, but through it all my mind kept wandering back to Sensei's words. Find a balance between being a Shinobi and being human, maybe this is what my dreams were telling me. Maybe I haven't been filling myself with all that I need to be a great Shinobi.

_Yes, I just need to do it. Let things happen naturally but don't be resistant, I can do this… I can do this…_

Finally our meal is over and Shikaku-sensei takes the platter and empty dishes back inside. Leaving Hitoshi and I contemplating on the veranda.

"Did that talk have anything to do with Daichi and I?"

Hitoshi's question surprises me, "no, why would it?"

He smiles sadly, "I just thought maybe you had a professional problem with us being a couple…"

I snort and playfully reach over to hit him, "Not you two, I know you both. I know you wouldn't let personal issues invade professional situations."

"Thank you Kuki-chan," he pauses and gives me a quizzical look, "does this have something to do with your dreams then?"

Instantly a blush floods my cheeks and my heart begins pounding, "how, I mean how do you know about that?"

He smiles more confidently, "so it is then? Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I can hear you talk in your sleep. You start by calling for help, sounding so terrified the first time I heard it I thought you were in real danger, then you thank someone and then…"

My cheeks burn harder and I try to not make eye contact, "and then what?"

He stifles a laugh, "then you ask your rescuer to never let you go, you sound like a lovesick school girl."

Quickly I reach for some shogi tiles and throw them, aiming for his head, "don't you dare ever tell anyone that, you got it?" My face burns from embarrassment and Hitoshi just laughs loudly.

"I won't, I won't, I promise." I stop throwing tiles at him and swig from my water, trying to calm myself, "so… do you dream of anyone in particular?" He sounds as awkward as I feel.

"It's just a man in an ANBU wolf mask; he's always dressed like that. But I don't think it's anyone in particular." Neither of us looks at each other as I talk. We've never spoken like this before, it's… unusual and painfully awkward.

"I see."

I play with the hem of my battle Kimono wondering what comes next, "so, how's things with Daichi going?"

Now I do look up and at Hitoshi, who smiles to himself, "really well. Far better than I expected."

"No trouble from anyone?"

"Nope, not as of yet anyway, but… but I think, it probably wouldn't bother me so much, not with Daichi at my side."

"Hitoshi!" overcome with some very fuzzy feelings I throw myself on Hitoshi, "that was actually adorable!"

"Just don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to keep!" he's voice comes muffled from my neck and we both laugh.

* * *

Later that evening, I find myself sitting on a bench in the local Shinobi pub, having a drink with Hitoshi and Daichi as agreed and joined by Chinatsu and Kayo. Chinatsu and Kayo's boyfriends were expected to join later that night. The girls chatter away with Hitoshi whilst I quiz Daichi on his meeting with Tsunade-sama.

"So…?" I bug whilst reaching for my drink.

Daichi shrugs, "slightly disappointed actually. I was all prepared to be ripped to shreds by her, and nothing, not a thing."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, "really? I heard she's really tough on that _no relationships with team members_ rule."

"Yeah. Well I went in, didn't wait for her to say anything, and just blurted it all out. Then she looked at some papers and said _we never had this talk, I never heard any of the rumours. You're going to go home and pretend this never happened, okay?_" he looks down at his drink, swirling the liquid slightly, "think that means we're in the all clear as long as we don't screw up."

We both sit there in semi-stunned silence, "no shouting at all? No repercussions?"

"None what's so ever." He sounds hollow as he talks.

"I think somehow that's scarier, but let's just count our blessings yeah? We're still a team!" I raise my glass and smile widely at Daichi, who returns it equally strong.

"To Team Daichi!" he calls, quickly followed by two choruses of;

"To Team Kukiko!"

"To Team Hitoshi!"

The two girls look at us quizzically.

"Everything okay guys?" ask Chinatsu with a bemused smile.

"Yup every things going great!" my reply is quick and sincere, everything is going great.

We all toast and down our drinks, Hitoshi gets up to grab the next round with Daichi close behind.

Turning to the girls, Kayo smiles brightly over my head.

"Kayo-chan! Missed me?" Looking behind, two males approach our bench and sit next to the two girls.

"Ah! Kukiko-chan, this is Hiro-kun my boyfriend and this Akita-san, Chinatsu's boyfriend." Kayo introduces us but barely keeps her eyes from Hiro-sans face.

I smile politely and the men wave. Thankfully I'm not left sitting there awkwardly for long, before Hitoshi and Daichi return. Another set of introductions take place and everyone sets down to drinking and laughing.

It's not long before it dawns on me that I'm surrounded by couples. Feeling out of place again, I retreat into myself smiling and nodding when spoken too, but not really being involved. Every now and then Hitoshi shoots me a concerned look, as if he can read my mind, but I just smile back as best as I can and hope it works.

"So Namikaze-sama, you're not here with your boyfriend?" I turned shocked to the speaker, its Akita-san, no one ever calls me _Namikaze-sama_, at least they don't if they know me.

"Erm, no I don't actually have a boyfriend," I feel thankful for having a few more drinks than usual, as it gives me courage and I don't actually blush at the personal question, "and please don't call me _Namikaze-sama_, Kukiko-san will do."

Akita-san nods but it's Chinatsu who speaks next, "You don't have a boyfriend? I find that hard to believe, surely you have guys just lining up to take you out!" The gang laugh and I look to Hitoshi and Daichi for help. Daichi smiles playfully and Hitoshi has a carefully closed expression.

"Don't hound the poor girl Chinatsu, maybe the right guy hasn't appeared yet?" kayo pokes Chinatsu in the rib and they laugh harder.

I start fidgeting in my seat, easily seeing where the conversation is heading next.

"So what is Kukiko-chans type of guy then?"

And there it is; thank you Akita-san.

Again, I look to my two best friends, but again they offer no hope.

"Erm, well… I don't, I mean I've never really thought about it." I look around hoping to spot anyway to escaping, nothing appears.

"Awe, come on Kukiko-chan, don't hold out on us!" Chinatsu pipes in.

"Yeah, Kuki-chan!" I glare hard at Daichi for joining in, but he just smiles again.

I look around one last time and sigh, resigned to my fate, "well, I guess… they have to be a Shinobi…"

Chinatsu snorts, "yeah that obvious, come on, we need more!"

I rattle my brain, genuinely finding it hard to think of desirable qualities. Having never been attracted to anyone I didn't have a basis to start. It only takes a few seconds before the wolf ANBU mask flutters into focus in my mind.

"Well, quiet and thoughtful, strong and sensitive, someone I can always rely on…" My voice dies out as I catch the expressions of the people at my table.

"I meant physical qualities Kuki-chan! All that other stuff can come after!" Chinatsu laughs and downs some more of her drink; Kayo shoots her a disapproving look.

I shoot a pleading look to my two best friends who are staring at me intently.

"What? What did I say wrong?" now a blush does creep its way onto my cheeks under their gaze.

"Nothing Kuki-chan, but… didn't you just describe someone we know?" Hitoshi talks slowly, as if he's breaking bad news. Daichi looks lost, as if he hadn't made a connection Hitoshi did.

"Not anyone I know." I honestly cannot see who he's talking about.

"Oh! It's Kakashi-san!" Daichi shouts out, though not too loudly without really thinking. All eyes on the table turn to him, but he ignores it, giving me an approving smile, "our little Kuki-chan has a thing for Kakashi-san, eh?"

A dull thud alerts me to the fact that Hitoshi had hit him under the table. They share a look that I can only interrupt as _we'll talk about this later, now shut up!_

For some reason, maybe drink, I feel compelled to answer even though the conversation could end easily there, "no it's not Kakashi-san, I'm not even sure I do like anyone."

The boys raise their eyebrows and me then share another look, before carefully changing the subject, leaving me to stew in my own thoughts.

_No it's just not possible, there's no way I have a __**thing**__ for Kakashi-san!_

* * *

The next morning I awake with a start again. The same damned dream, though this time I don't sit in bed and stumble over the thoughts, but busy myself showering and tidying the room. Finally I enter the kitchenette area and settle in for breakfast with Daichi who was cooking again.

"Morning Daichi!" I call with false cheerfulness, hoping he wouldn't bring up last night.

"Morning Princess!" he calls in reply, whilst giving me a knowing look, "sit down Kuki-chan, breakfast is served!"

Sitting down in my usual place, I watch Daichi carefully, just knowing he's going to say something uncomfortable. He finishes dishing up the food and settles down next to me. We eat in silence, but he keeps looking at me.

"Fine, out with it! Just get it over with quickly Daichi." I wince as I talk; knowing whatever he says next definitely won't be something I want to hear.

He pauses a moment, as if searching for the right words, "You know, it's okay right? If you do like Kakashi-san."

I choke on some food, even though I knew he was going to say something along those lines, it still took me by surprise, "but I don't _like _Kakashi-san!"

He looks at me as if assessing me, "what happened to -oniisan?"

Shocked I stutter over my words, "we-well, you know, I, I just got too old for that." Honestly I hadn't even realised what I'd been calling him, it just feels strange to call him oniisan all of a sudden. Perhaps it has something to do with Daichi suggesting some romantic feelings…

He scoffs and goes back to his food, "sure Kuki-chan. Maybe Hitoshi's right and you just need time. Honestly, we'd feel better if you did like him, we approve of him."

I sit there gaping at him, _approve_ of him? He sounds just like Ojiisan. And Kakashi-san, that would just never work and I could never feel like that about him…

A knock at the door halts the conversation and I thank Kami for it. I rush to the door, smiling at the opportune interruption, only to answer and find Kakashi-san on the other side.

My heart flutters and butterflies explode in my stomach, near instantly my cheeks are covered in a bush.

_What's going on with me? I know, that talk with Daichi just got me confused and I'm embarrassed by its content, that's all. That's all it is, no worries._

"Ah, er, Kakashi-san, how can I help?" I try hard to keep my voice calm, though fail slightly.

Kakashi-san frowns for an instant, but I catch it, though whether it was at my nervousness or the change in honorific I cannot tell.

"Tsunade-sama needs to speak to you, it's about Masashi-san." He's voice is still lazy, but has a business edge to it so I know the matter is serious.

"Masashi-san? What's this about Kakashi-san?" I question as I run back into my room to shove on something more appropriate for meeting the Hokage.

Daichi gathers at the entrance hall, obviously drawn by the Iwa-nins name.

"He came to Konoha last night, to collect on a deal we made." Kakashi-sans voice still remains emotionless, but I still drop my shoe in shock. I just know that what ever happened was not good.

* * *

**A/N: I realise that the story is progressing very slowly, but I'm just trying to avoid rushing. The way I picture Kukiko… she's not very forthright or changeable. I also think that Kakashi isn't the type to change the status quo if it's comfortable, so they both suck like hell lol. Also, this was a very… **_**couplely **_**chapter… that was a mistake to be honest… oh well… it's done now ;**

**On the other hand, as you may have noticed, Kukiko is finally waking up to her true feelings, whoop!**

**The next chapter we finally find out the agreement between Kakashi and Masashi, thus starting the Masashi Arc! At last! That'll last a number of chapters… maybe about 5. Then a filler or two before the Canon story starts up again! And again, story plan is prone to changing ;!**

**Thanks to all those who read the story! please leave a review if you can, to help me improve and I'll admit to reassure myself lol; ;  
**

**Jen567: Ha ha, sorry it took forever ; ; but thanks for coming back! Means a lot to me! And yesh! Next chapter you get to find out the secret between Kakashi and Masashi!**


	10. Kukiko and the Deal Kakashi Made

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Masashi the Rouge-nin;**

**Kukiko and the Deal Kakashi Made**

* * *

Kakashi-san and I leap from building to building, quickly making our way to the Hokage's Office. Concern drives away the fluttery feeling I had in my chest from being faced with Kakashi-san, though every now and then my eyes flicker to him, trying to read his expression. Nothing, as usual his express gives nothing away. We land on the roof with little noise and I follow him as he swings down over a railing and through the window into the main office.

Tsunade-sama sits in her usual pose, slightly leant forward, hands crossed in front of her face. Shizune-san stands a little way behind Tsunade-sama, I catch the quick look of disapproval she shoots Kakashi-san as we enter. I try to keep my own expression closed as I line up in front of the desk next to Kakashi-san, but really my mind reels with all the different ideas I have of what Masashi is up too, and none of them are good.

Tsunade-sama glare goes between Kakashi-san and I, before settling on Kakashi-san. I find myself standing straighter on impulse and looking to a spot a few feet above her head.

"Kukiko-san, I'm sure you're aware that Kakashi-san made a deal with this Masashi to save Daichi-san?" her eyes don't leave Kakashi-san, but he doesn't react. His posture stays relaxed, with a slight slouch, he too looks to a point somewhere above her head.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, though I am unaware of the details." I keep my voice flat and polite, struggling not to glance down.

She huffs; ready to launch into a tirade, "without any thought of consulting me, Kakashi-_san_ agreed to give Masashi access to the restricted files on the Uzumaki!" she thumps her fist on the table at the end, shoulders shaking in anger.

I fail at keeping my eyes forward and glance at Kakashi-san in shock, again he gives nothing away. Allowing access to restricted files… that's just… just not done! Only Hokage's or elders can really give permission for that. And the Uzumaki files, they hold the history of the clan, the secrets of their village and techniques! Access to that kind of information… they're the ones who perfected the Bijuu sealing technique, who knows what else might be hidden in those files. My mother was an Uzumaki, and a Jinchuuriki, but even I'm not allowed to read them. I don't carry the Uzumaki name…

Naruto!

Could this be in some way linked to Naruto? Perhaps Masashi has similar goals to Akatsuki… or worst case scenario, he works for them! No, I need to stay calm, Naruto-kun is with Ojiisan, there's no safer place for him.

But why would Kakashi-san agree to something like that in the first place? I risk another glance at him; he's not really that close to Daichi. Yes he would do all he could to save him, but surely he would have talked Masashi into requesting something else…

Neither Kakashi-san nor I move to talk and Tsunade-sama continues to glare at us.

"And last night Masashi turned up, expecting to make good on the deal. I had no choice but to agree, I had to let that man into the library," she pauses to violently snatch a scroll from Shizune-san's hand, "and then this morning I get a message from Iwa! Masashi is to be added to the Bingo book!"

At last my gaze drops and I stare at Tsunade-sama in shock, "How long has he been a Rouge-nin? Iwa always take their time in alerting other countries…"

She meets my gaze steadily, "over a year, about a year and a half."

Suddenly light headed, my mind runs over the implications. A year and a half, so he was definitely a rouge-nin when we met in Aomori, and possible when we met up before the Chuunin exams… On instinct I look to Kakashi-san to find him staring at me…

"That means in Aomori…" I trail off quickly and Tsunade-sama huffs.

But it's Kakashi-san who speaks next, "it's not certain if he was somehow involved with the gang, but there is circumstantial evidence."

I catch up to his train of thought quickly, "you mean leaving Hitoshi alive for us to find. Why kill the other two members of the team and leave him alive. They had plenty of time to question them, normally they'd all be disposed of, but Hitoshi… the person we were specifically after was left alive…"

He nods, "and the bodies left in such an obvious place, it was a taunt. You said you met Masashi in battle a number of times; he would have known your patterns, the group dynamic. It's not far-fetched to suggest he knew that Daichi would react the way he did."

The realisation that we were played, used, causes a near physically pain in my chest and it becomes hard to breathe, "so, he set it all up. He played us, targeted Hitoshi and Daichi just to get access to the files? My meeting Takara-san, the crying girl leading us to the bodies, moving the prisoners to an underground base, it was all Masashi?"

"It's a possibility. Though in actual fact I think Masashi was targeting you," he meets my eyes and holds my gaze, "you'd be the more valuable negotiating tool. Honestly, I think moving the prisoners to the other base was a way of putting more distance between us, so I couldn't instantly be there to assist you. But I don't believe things went to plan, whatever happened in the base it changed the plan. It's possible that really he wanted to take you hostage, but in the end Daichi was severely injured and that worked just as well for Masashi."

I bit my lip in thought, trying to digest all the new information. How could I not possible see what was happening? Kakashi-san must have known, he must have realised the truth when Masashi made his request. So why didn't he tell me?

Tsunade-sama becomes impatient at being left out of the conversation and jumps out of her seat, slamming her hands on the table, "this is no time to be wittering on about possibilities. What we know for sure is that a dangerous man has taken information on the Uzumaki's and we have no idea what he's going to do with it!"

It doesn't occur to any of us that Masashi might innocently be using information, you don't go to such lengths; you don't get your name in the Bingo book without having malicious intents.

I gather myself together and calm down, "so, we track him down. We follow and monitor, then put a stop to whatever his plan is, if it proves to be malicious. I can easily put a team together for this."

"No!" Tsunade-sama quickly shoots me down, "you're staying in the village, he's targeted you once before, I'm not having you chasing after him and handing yourself over to him! However, after this meeting I want you to tell Shizune all that you know about Masashi!"

My eyes widen in shock, how could she seclude me from this? I'm an Uzumaki, surely I would be of help! And now that Masashi has the information he wants, he probably is no longer after me… so why?

"Kakashi-san, you'll lead one team, I want you in ANBU gear, take Tenzo-san and someone else of your choosing. Gai-san will lead team two and another ANBU squad will lead team three, I assume you know what to do." Tsunade-sama ends the meeting without looking to me again, Kakashi-san nods and poofs from the room.

I stand there for a few more moments, but Tsunade-sama doesn't look up, finally Shizune-san escorts me from the room. Taking me to another smaller office where we sit and I struggle to hand over pertinent information. In reality I know very little about Masashi-san, having only ever met him in battle. Shizune-san doesn't seem too pleased at my lack of information and it's not long before our talk is over and we both leave.

"Shizune-san…" She closes the door behind us and turns to me with a very stern look.

"You're the reason Kakashi-san had to give into Masashi's demands, you know that right? If you hadn't have run off, none of this would have happened."

I wince at her tone, she's right of course. Though I can't help but feel that Masashi would have possibly found another way to get what he wanted, wisely I keep that thought to myself, "aa, I know… and if I leave to chase Masashi this time…"

"Don't you even think about it!" quickly she spins on her heel and storms off, leaving me to my own thoughts.

Slowly I make my way to the roof of the building, taking pleasure in the cool breeze, the sounds of children playing from the nearby academy and merchants in the streets. Sighing, I lean on a railing and look up to the hillside, to the faces of the Hokages. Konoha has to come first, that's what the Hokages would do. I can't put my personal feelings above the need of my home. No matter how much I want to track down Masashi and put a stop to him myself, I feel as if it should be me. I'm the person he used, I'm the reason he got his own way, and it should be me who stops him! But I can't, I can't leave, not this time.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to arrive at Shikaku-sensei's house. This time I knock on the front door, which is briskly opened by a stern looking woman in an apron, Nara Yoshino.

"Ah, Morning Yoshino-san!" I bow deeply and politely to the rather scary wife of Shikaku-sensei. Yoshino-san has always been a big influence in my life, since Shikaku-sensei used to bring us back to his house every day for dinner. She's a lovely woman, who was there to help me when… well when I hit puberty. There wasn't any other female presence in my life, and though I knew the facts, when **it** happened, I thought I was haemorrhaging and going to die… so Ojiisan picked me up and dropped me at Yoshino-sans feet and ran away quickly whilst Yoshino-san, with a tenderness unknown to me, explained things to me. Though in my own way I love the woman, she's terrifying!

"Kukiko-san! Here to see my lay-about husband? Why do you never visit to see me anymore? Only ever come over for food!" She carries on talking and complaining as she walks me through the house and into a back room, where Shikaku-sensei is sat at a table, scrolls strewn about and to my surprise Hitoshi and Daichi are there too.

Yoshino-san gently kisses the top of my head as she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry, Kuki-chan, but I assumed you come here after the meeting. Masashi has as much to do with Daichi and I, so I thought…" Hitoshi apologises whilst drawing a seat out for me, Daichi pouring some tea. Shikaku-sensei looks over the top of his work as I take a seat.

"Aa, it's not good…"

Daichi and Hitoshi stay uncomfortably quiet once I finish recounting all that had been said at the meeting. They share a guilty look.

"No!" I butt in, knowing what they're thinking, "this isn't either of your faults, if Masashi really wanted that information, he would have found another way. Anyway, as Kakashi-san said, Masashi was more than likely targeting me."

"Kuki-chan, if Hitoshi and I could have just talked then-"

"Stop it Daichi, what's done is done! No point throwing blame around!" I smack my cup down on the table, causing some to spill on a scroll. I shoot Shikaku-sensei a sheepish look and clear it up quick.

"Kukiko-chan has a point, blame isn't the matter now." Shikaku-sensei shuffles his work around a bit, "what matters now is what you are going to do about it."

"There's not much we can do right? There's no way they'll let Kuki-chan leave, not after last time." Answers Daichi despondently.

The room goes silent again, all of us lost in thought.

"We have to trust in Tsunade-sama's judgement, three teams, two of them ANBU, will be tracking and dealing with him. They'll achieve more than we can." Shikaku-sensei nods in approval at my reasoning, "not to mention, if I'm still a target of Masashi, he'll have to come **here** to get me, I'm bait."

Sensei smiles, "you've really grown up Kukiko-chan."

I scoff in reply, "I really don't like this attitude Sensei, it's not nice to be surprised because I'm being mature and logical!"

Daichi laughs, "but it's a miracle Kuki-chan!" he reaches over and pinches my cheek.

Slapping his hand away I answer, "You're one to talk!"

Through our little exchange Hitoshi stays quiet, eyes staring unseeing out of the window.

"Hitoshi?" I attempt to draw him out of his contemplation.

He shakes his head, "sorry, I was just wondering what Masashi could possibly want with the Uzumaki files."

"Who knows," Daichi leans back in his chair, "but I guess it makes sense to keep an eye on people with ties to the clan."

"Like me."

"Like Kuki-chan." He agrees.

Hitoshi just _hmms_ to himself as Shikaku-sensei looks back to his work.

"The Uzumaki files aren't just about the clan; it also covers a lot about Uzushiogakure." Shikaku-sensei avoids looking at us as he talks.

Daichi and I share a look and I can't help smiling, "how'd you know that Sensei?"

Sensei looks uncomfortable and tugs on his collar, "oh you know… I was young once."

Daichi jumps at the chance to make Sensei even more uncomfortable, "meaning you used to break into places and read forbidden files?"

"Well… you know…"

The two of us laugh, sensei coughs and tries to regain some composure.

"Uzushiogakure? Hmm?" Hitoshi barely whispers but we caught the words.

"Hitoshi?" Queries Daichi.

Hitoshi shakes his head, "oh, nothing… just the starting of an idea…"

* * *

That night, just as the three of us made it back from Sensei's house (Yoshino-san made us stay for dinner) Kakashi-san turned up to say goodbye. We went into my bedroom for some privacy to talk.

"Kakashi-san," again in frowns almost too quick to notice, "I'm sorry that all this happen, sorry that you got into trouble to help Daichi." I flop on to my bed and sit crossed legged as he leans back against the wall opposite me, arms crossed on his chest.

"Kuki-chan, are you happy that I did it? That you still have Daichi?" as usual, he keeps his face closed, so I can't read his expression, I just sit there slightly in shock.

"Of course I am Kakashi-san! I can't thank you enough for saving him!"

He smiles, but slightly sadly, "then don't apologise."

My heart flutters and I bite my lip nervously. I quickly reach over and open the window, hoping a cool breeze will stop the blush that threatens to appear.

Thoughts of Masashi are pushed to the back of my mind as I question my behaviour. Why is this happening to me all of a sudden? What does it mean? Kakashi-san was always a brother to me… **was**… but, he's no longer like that because I've matured, I've realised I don't need to depend on him, right? Maybe this is just happening because I'm now surrounded by couples… yes, that has to be it.

Shaking my head I draw myself back to the situation at hand, "so you're leaving soon?"

He nods, "as soon as I'm done here. I just wanted to make sure that you're not going to do anything dangerous whilst I'm not around to look out for you."

Usually his over protective behaviour would annoy me, but this time I can see the sense in it and… well it's quite _nice_ to have me _want_ to protect me.

"No, I know better this time, I'm going to stay here and busy myself. I'm sure the Elders have something for me to do."

He looks at me sceptically first, but then seems to see the truth in my words, "I'm glad."

Again my heart flutters and I curse myself silently. I quickly find something to say, anything to distract myself, "any ideas where to start?"

Kakashi-san takes a moment to consider it; though I'm sure he does have an idea where to star, he probably can't decide if it's wise to share with me. "Preliminary reports show he's heading towards the Land of Lightning, though we can't be too sure."

I nod though I can't see what there is for Masashi there. It's probably a fake trail, but they'll have to follow it for some time to confirm that.

"Alright, I have to go. I'll see you again soon, Kuki-chan." He pushes off from the wall and moves to the window.

Before he can climb out, I jump up and hug him, arms going around his chest, burying my face in the front of his jacket. He lightly hugs me back, gently stroking my hair.

_He smells so… _

"Kukiko-chan?"

Remembering myself, I quickly pull back a bit, "sorry, I just… erm… just stay safe, okay?"

He looks down, eyebrow raised.

I let go and smack his chest, "hey, I'm allowed to be worried about you too!"

He laughs, "I'll see you soon."

I watch as he climbs through the window and disappear into the night. Feeling like a fool, I fall onto my back on the bed, sighing at my behaviour.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

* * *

The next couple of days I spent as I said I would, assisting the Elders. At first they thought it was some kind of ploy, or that I was after something, but they soon realised that I was genuine, they couldn't have been happier. I had to sit in on boring meetings, assist drawing up trade negotiations, sit on the board judging on court cases, I hated every moment of it. But it had to be done, I had to keep myself busy or I would run off and look for Masashi myself.

It's the when the merchant from then Land of Water arrives, I sit with the Elders as the man complains about services that weren't paid for, or some other trivial matter, mind wondering. When he's finally done Koharu-san **suggests** I should walk the merchant back into town.

For the whole walk, the merchant would complain and I would have to smile and nod politely, though not really listening to what he was saying. He's entourage join us as we leave the Hokage Mansion, about 16 assorted lesser merchants and workers.

One catches my eye. He's medium height, average features, non-descript hair, a calm posture and walk… something about him sets my nerves on edge. He's so _normal_, so _average_ it's suspicious. Not to mention I feel as if I know him, he probably knows me too. When I was introduced to the entourage all eyes fell on me, daughter of the fourth Hokage, but not this man.

I keep an eye on him as I escort the merchant through the streets to his hotel, once we close in to the middle of the village some of the men break off moving down towards the river front, the suspicious man with them. Though I loath to let him go, I have a duty to do and stay with the merchant.

Finally, after what felt like forever we make it to the hotel and I politely make excuses to leave, before the man can introduce me to his son.

I contemplate going down to the riverside, to see if I can find that man again, but something draws me home.

Only a few streets away from the apartment, I spot smoke raising over one the buildings. Instantly I switch to Shinobi mode and leap onto a nearby house and almost fly over roof tops.

An apartment building, **my apartment building** is the one on fire. Panic tries to grab at me, to dominate but I quash it, try to stay calm and collected. At last I reach home and rush in, remembering to listen out for civilians who are stuck.

The lower floors are clear of people and smoke, but as I travel up higher, the building gets hotter, smoked rolls down the stairs, the sounds of fighting echo off the walls. I know it's from my apartment and use wind chakra to push myself quicker up the last few steps, fearing that Hitoshi and Daichi have been caught unawares. The smoke is thick, fire lines the door and the path I need to take, however I use the adrenaline from fear and barge through the fire and through the open door.

Heat and flames meet me on the other side, but I push through drawn by the shapes made dark by smoke move and flicker by the window, the sounds of metal meeting metal and stifled coughing.

Resisting the urge to call out, I draw a kunai and slowly move in, trying to assess the situation.

Finally I'm close enough to see, Hitoshi lays curled on the ground, coughing, whilst Daichi goes hand-to-hand with an unknown assailant.

Using the chaos of flames and smoke, I get behind the mystery ninja and attempt to strike but he senses my approach and deftly defends with a quickly drawn kunai.

Realising the advantage is lost I jump back, hands flying through signs to complete a Suiton, quickly followed by a Fuuton. The Ninja attempts to defend, but the jutsu's aren't aimed at him, they instead put out the fire and clear the room of smoke. To my advantage some mist and fog was created by the fire meeting cool water, I was ready for the sudden change, the ninja wasn't. He remains indecisive for a second, so I take the initiate and launch several shurikan, driving him back and through the window.

The mist dies down and Daichi moves to Hitoshi.

"Hitoshi will be fine, just winded I think." He checks Hitoshi's vitals quick, reassured he's okay we both jump to the window and ready to give chase.

As soon as we're back in daylight we spot the Nin waiting for us, some distance away on top of a house. Instantly I recognise the clothes as the man I saw earlier, the one I was so suspicious of.

Daichi and I approach quickly, but the Nin doesn't move, just waits calmly for us. We land within a few feet of him and Daichi moves into a battle stance, but I stand with my mouth gaping.

"Kosuke-san?"

* * *

**A/N: This one was very wordy, and I don't feel like a lot happened ; ; but I suppose it was important in a sense, since we see the starting's of Masashi's plan :P I can't wait to start writing the next couple of chapters, I get to do some **_**real**_** fight scenes! Plus I know what happens and there's a bit that I've been dying to write for a long long time! Hehe!**

**Anyway! From now on updates should only be occurring sometime on the weekend!^^ so once a week! **

**Thank you to all those who read/favourite/alert/review! You won't believe how happy it makes me! My roommate gives me strange looks when she sees my goofy smiling face!**

**Khey; Yay! Hello again, tis good to see you!^^ sorry to hear you've had a hard time too ; ; hope everything's going good for you now! ^^hopefully this clears up some questions about Masashi :P**

**Jen567; Sorry you had to read it all again, I know I took my sweet time updating *^^*! But thank you so very much for coming back! Haha, yeah Kukiko's feeling something, shame she's so oblivious… I really wanna smack her and wake her up a bit, kinda bad for the author to think right? lol**


	11. Kukiko and the Team Give Chase

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Masashi the Rouge-nin;**

**Kukiko and the Team Give Chase**

* * *

Daichi moves in front to cover me whilst I try to regain my composure.

Kosuke, he was one of the Nin on Masashi's team. We believed they were on a mission from Iwa, but Masashi was already a Rouge-nin by then, so of course… that means Kosuke is a Rouge-nin too. My eyes narrow and my pulse quickens, not only does he use my team and hurt my friends, but then he comes back for more!

"This was certainly unexpected Kosuke-san." I keep my voice flat, trying to keep the anger from showing and watch his reaction carefully over the shoulders of Daichi. Kosuke-san remains relaxed and doesn't even move to raise a weapon or enter a defensive stance.

"I apologise Kukiko-hime, but Masashi-san sent me." He bows slightly and returns to a relaxed stance. Daichi moves from in front to my side, shooting me a confused looked.

"And did Masashi-san tell you to attack my friends?"

He smiles slightly, "he wanted me to send a message. If Konoha wants to stop him, they'll have to send Kukiko-hime, or people will get hurt."

My eyes dart to Daichi and he meets my gaze, this is not good, it just proves I'm still a target for Masashi. And this is an open taunt, though now, it's not just my team, my friends, in danger but anyone in the village, any one close to me. I struggle to keep my expression closed, to emulate Kakashi-san and not give my true emotions away.

"Honestly, he's surprised that you haven't already left to track him down." Kosuke-san puts his kunai back in a holster; seemingly assured we won't attack him.

Surprised that I hadn't left to track him? Am I so irresponsible that my enemies believe I'm that impulsive? Or is there something else… I need to take him in for questioning, I need to do things the right way, or I'll pay for it later.

I relax my posture at last, trying to signal with body language that I'm open to talking. But, I quickly signal to Daichi, with one hand, to ready for an attack.

"I have a duty to my village; I can't run off after every criminal." I pause and shift my weight to my back foot slightly, "Now, Kosuke-san, you're under arrest."

"I'm afraid," he raises his hands and begins to make seals, "that I can't let you take me-"

Daichi doesn't wait for Kosuke-san to complete his jutsu and launches himself forward, drawing a kunai with one hand and wire with the other. I wait behind, watching for the jutsu, so I can counter or defend Daichi. But Daichi's too quick, Kosuke-san doesn't manage to complete his jutsu and in instead is forced to jump back, drawing a kunai to defend from Daichi's frontal attacks.

Using Daichi as a visual shield, I tie some wire to my Chakram, and then slip it up my arm, ready to fire when an opportunity appears.

Daichi leg swipes Kosuke, who flips back barely in time. Shifting my weight I ready to launch forward, but soft footfalls behind me draw my attention.

"Kukiko-chan!"

Chinatsu and Kayo land on the roof behind me, Chinatsu calling out to me.

"Chinatsu, keep people away from the area, let no one interfere. Kayo, inform Tsunade-sama that we have one of Masashi's men!"

Wasting no more time, my hands fly through the hand seals for Fuuton: Hoeru Tsuki, Daichi ducks as I finish my jutsu. Chakra enforced wind slices through the air, catching Kosuke-san on his chest, causing deep cuts and pushing him from the roof.

Kosuke recovers slightly, landing on his feet on a roof two houses over. Slightly bent over, arm covering his chest to try and stem the flow of blood, and breathing shallow.

Daichi wastes no time in following. He jumps back up onto his feet as soon as the wind passes over his head leaping to chase Kosuke, whilst firing several shuriken to pin Kosuke down. I throw my Chakram and follow Daichi.

Kosuke somehow manages to deflect the attacks, and begins a jutsu. I land on a roof opposite Kosuke-san, out of range of his jutsu, throwing more shuriken to try and interrupt. Daichi closes in on him, but Kosuke manages to complete the jutsu, Daichi rolls to the side, trying to don't a jutsu that doesn't happen.

Sensing something is wrong, I close in gingerly, eyes trained on Kosuke. His posture changes suddenly, slumping over, dropping his kunai. His facial expression changes too, no longer fierce and determined, but slightly plank and confused.

Daichi notices the change too and hesitates for a brief moment, before he flickers and reappears behind Kosuke-san, who doesn't move. Daichi hesitates yet again, but again Kosuke-san doesn't take the opportunity to defend, just looks around confused and doesn't attempt to protect himself.

I move in front of Kosuke, I calm down slightly, adrenaline dissipating as the thrill of fight leaves me, "Kosuke-san, what's wrong?"

Kosuke-san is pushed onto his knees, arms pinned behind his back as Daichi begins to tie his hands together.

I kneel down, eyes level with Kosuke, "Kosuke-san, answer me." I repeat myself; Kosuke-san just looks confused still.

"Who, who are you?" he stutters his reply and Daichi curses quietly.

"Well, we're screwed, he's wiped his memory!"

* * *

I escort Kosuke-san to the Hokage Mansion as Daichi heads home to check on Hitoshi and assess the damage. Strangely, I manage to remain calm. He taunted me, threatens my village, and then has the gall to wipe his memory! Taking away my best source of information. But I manage to remain professional. I would like to think that I'm maturing as a Shinobi, but I know it's because of the plan slowly forming at the back of my mind.

I briefly explain to Tsunade-sama the situation with Kosuke-san. She swears and curses, uses some phrases I've never heard before, then calls Shikaku-sensei and Yamanaka Inoichi to the office.

Yamanaka-san takes Kosuke-san for questioning, if anyone can get information from him, even after a memory wipe, its Yamanaka-san. Once Kosuke is taken into custody, Tsunade-sama orders to me to recount everything that had happened.

Tsunade-sama paces by the window, "and that's everything he said?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

She slams her fist on the table, "damned idiot! He actually wiped his own memory?"

Neither Shikaku-sensei nor I move to talk, knowing that it was more of a vent than a real question.

She turns and fixes me with a glare, "he admitted it was a taunt? What are you going to do about it?"

"Stay in Konoha, now we know there's a threat we'll be looking for it, so no one else will get hurt. I'll stay as bait for Masashi." The words fall easily from my tongue, my voice flat and polite.

Both Sensei and Tsunade-sama watch me carefully, but seem to believe my easy lie.

Tsunade-sama nods in approval, "exactly! But I don't believe he'll be stupid enough to come here himself, though I can hope so. I want patrols upped and someone keeping an eye on Kukiko!"

I struggle not to wince, she plans to have ANBU keep track off me? I got out of Konoha once before, but I probably won't get lucky twice.

"Not just me, but Hitoshi and Daichi too, if Masashi can't get me, surely he'd go for my team?" I bite my lip slightly, hoping she takes the bait. If ANBU have to keep an eye on my team mates as well, they'll be spread out just that bit thinner, maybe opening up a chance for me…

Tsunade-sama nods, "yes, yes! Alright! I'm glad and somewhat suspicious, to see you're finally co-operating Kukiko-chan!"

She seems convinced by my act, but Shikaku-sensei at my side still shoots me suspicious glances. I guess it's extremely difficult to lie to the person who taught you _how_ to lie.

"Nara-san, do you have anything to add?"

My hand clenches and I fight to keep my eyes forward, silently praying that Sensei doesn't let Tsunade-sama in on my lies.

"No, Hokage-sama. However, I will be taking Kukiko-chan and her team into my house, since their place is uninhabitable." Sensei glances at me quickly, "so possibly you could use fewer ANBU to watch Kukiko-chan and perhaps put them on patrol duty?"

Oh how I love Shikaku-sensei!

"Yes, yes alright," she waves her hand dismissively, "I suppose if you can't control her, no one can!"

Shikaku-sensei keeps he's normal grim expression, with the barest hint of a smile in his eyes, as I fight my own smile threatening my lips. Shikaku-sensei, control me? She has no idea what kind of influence he really is!

* * *

Shikaku-sensei stays to talk strategy with Tsunade-sama after I leave to collect some things from the apartment. Hitoshi and Daichi aren't home, so I leave a note telling them we're staying at Sensei's for a while.

A cursory glance around the apartment shows that only the kitchenette and living area were really damaged by danger. I sigh in relief.

I quickly pack things I would need to stay with the Nara's for a week or so, but also pack my travel/mission bags. I turn to leave, but pause and linger in the doorway of my room, before turning back in.

I dive under my bed, searching for an old wooden box; carefully I withdraw, bringing the dusty old thing with me. On my knees I blow dust off the lid and gingerly open it. Gently I flick through pictures and select one of my parents to take with me. Before looking to the bottom where some old scrolls lay, relics of my mother's clan (that technically I'm not allowed to have), I scoop up the two scrolls and gently pack them in my bag, then replace the box and make way to Sensei's house.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Yoshino-san around the house, mostly to try and stop myself from becoming restless. Hitoshi, Daichi and Sensei all came back just before dinner and I had to restrain myself from pulling them into Sensei's office and setting down the half formed plan.

Finally, after dinner the four of us retired to Sensei's office where we were all able to catch up.

Hitoshi shakes his head in embarrassment, "I still can't believe we got caught out like that. I'm sorry Kukiko-chan; it's our fault the place went up in flames."

"It's okay, only the kitchen and living room were damaged by fire, the rest is just smoky." I sip from my tea, pausing before my next question, "how'd you two, well how did you two miss his approach? It's not like you?"

The pair shares an embarrassed look. Daichi pulls at his collar and looks anywhere but at me, "well, you know… we're a couple… we were alone in the house…"

A blush starts to creep up my cheeks as I realise what he means, "okay never mind, let's just forget this."

We all sit there in embarrassed silence until sensei coughs politely, "so… Hitoshi, no real injuries?"

"No, just winded, and the smoke didn't help, but otherwise I got a clean bill of health from the hospital." Hitoshi twists to face me, "so what's the plan now?"

I carefully place my cup on the desk and carefully think over the plan, "well, we definitely need to track down Masashi; I will not have him coming into **my** village and hurting people!"

"Damn straight!" pipes Daichi, quickly silenced by a look from Sensei.

"But this time, I don't want to go unprepared, we need information." I look to sensei, who nods approvingly.

Daichi leans back in thought, "our best source for info wiped his own memory. So no luck there, unless Inoichi-san got something?"

Sensei just shakes his head, "no, it was a very advanced technique. Though we may get something eventually, it definitely won't be soon."

"Uzushiogakure."

We all turn to look at Hitoshi, who shrugs, "I believe that's where Masashi has gone."

Daichi looks confused, "but why would you think that? What evidence?"

"I can't really say, it's just a hunch."

"Hmm… yes, it could be that he wasn't after information on the Uzumaki exactly, but more about the village." Reasons Sensei.

I try to wade through all the jumbling thoughts, what could possibly be in Uzushiogakure? It was completely destroyed decades ago. But, it does make sense…

"That would explain why Kosuke was masquerading as part of the entourage for the merchant from the Land of Waves." I sigh, "So all the teams Tsunade-sama sent out are following false trails."

"That's of no concern to us, we know where he is." Hitoshi sits forward in his seat, making sure our attention is on him, "I know you want more information before we strike, but that's not going to happen. I believe that whatever his plan is, it revolves around Uzushiogakure and not the Uzumaki themselves. Also, it wouldn't be too farfetched to assume that he only needed a few pieces of information from our files, to clarify things. So, our files would be of little help to us, since we wouldn't know the other pieces of information he picked up from other sources."

I sit and digest his thesis for a moment, "so what you're saying is, hanging around here won't help and we have all the information that there is to gain already? So we should strike out now?"

"That's the crux of it. Sensei, what do you think?"

"I don't think there's anything I can add. You know you're heading into danger, into a trap, I can only trust that you'll stay alert."

The three of us nod in agreement. Now I know for certain that I will be leaving for my mother's homeland, I actually begin to feel sick with anticipation. I drink from my cup again, to keep my hands busy, but also to try and quell the queer empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Shikaku-sensei, are you really going to let us leave?" Daichi takes it upon himself to ask the question we're all thinking.

Sensei sighs, "I've trained you three for a long time, and unfortunately for me you're all like a second set of children to me and my wife. And I know what you three are like, especially Kukiko." I raise my eyebrows in mock surprise, "you three won't sit here and be bait, risking the lives of innocents in the village. You'll face the threat, on your own terms and win. At least if I help you, I know you're going as fully prepared as possible."

I smile warmly at Sensei, he's not usually one for kind or tender words, and so it warms me to hear him refer to us as family. To hear he cares.

"You don't think we're being irresponsible?" I dare to ask, honestly dreading the answer.

"Oh course I do, Shinobi have rules and procedures for a reason." Shikaku-sensei holds my gaze with a stern look, "but sometimes those rules need to be broken. All the Hokages have done it at one point or another. Your father did it when he left to rescue your mother. The trick is to know when to over step those bounds. You need to learn that Kukiko-chan, and that's why I let you do these things, so you make mistakes and learn."

Daichi scoffs, "almost sounds as if you're grooming her to become Hokage."

My heart skips a beat and I can almost feel my body go cold, "no, never. I will never take the title Hokage."

"I know Kukiko-chan, but there's no harm in training you for it. The Hokages were, are, the best of the best. To be a great Shinobi, that's what you want right?" sensei doesn't seem at all fazed by my stern and cold attitude.

I don't like where the conversation is going, and desperately think of ways to change it before I get too upset. It had been suggested before, by people who did not know me too well, that I should aim to become Hokage, but I've always hated that notion. I'm Namikaze Kukiko, I am **not** my father. I'll lead my own life, in my own direction.

"I think it's past time we left, Shikaku-sensei." I stand up, ignoring the stares from the others, and readjust my equipment holders, "can you distract the ANBU for us?"

"Aa, I'll have Shikamaru help too. I taught him a new technique, would be good practice for him."

"Right." I nod and turn to my friends, "you're both packed and ready?"

* * *

The three of us split up as we travelled through the city, trusting in the Nara's ability to handle a few ANBU.

I leap from the village wall, down into the surrounding forest. Heading for the agreed meeting point, Hitoshi and Daichi are stood in the clearing waiting for me.

"Well here we go again Kuki-chan!" Daichi smiles playfully.

I return his smile, though with some nervousness behind it, "at least with have Hitoshi with us this time."

"Yes and I'm very glad to be involved. Now can we get moving? We have a lot of ground to cover!"

We all nod in silent agreement. Hitoshi and Daichi leap into the trees; I pause and take one last look in the direction of Konoha before chasing after them.

We've barely been travelling for a few hours before we sense someone tracking us, though, they're more parallel than behind.

I signal my team to ready an attack, and then fall back onto the ground. I keep myself open, acting as bait. I wait and wait and wait, but nothing happens. I reach out my sense and try to feel chakra signatures. I'm not really a sensor Nin, so my range is very short. I get lucky and pick up on two unknown signatures passing right pass me, towards my team.

Cursing to myself, I leap back into the trees and give chase.

**Boom!**

An explosion somewhere to my right grabs my attention; Daichi is the weapons expert, so I know it's him. Trusting Hitoshi to look after himself, I go to aid Daichi. Dark shadows leap from branch to branch above my position. I try to pick out the figures, finally spotting Daichi.

I whistle out my position and Daichi begins to take the offensive, driving the assailant down to my location. Quickly I form a water clone and move my real self around the trunk of the tree. The attacker lands on my branch and my clone begins to attack. The Nin attempts to defend himself on two fronts, and then I quickly slip around and join the fray.

"Kukiko-hime," the Nin greets me, slightly out of breath, "we're only after your friends. Masashi means for you to come alone."

I frown and growl in frustration, Masashi attacking my friends again!

My clone leg swipes from behind, I throw my kunai and Daichi stabs down with a katana. All of our attacks land and we leave the Nin dying on the branch as we rush off to Hitoshi.

We arrive too late; Hitoshi had already dealt with and finished his opponent.

"Masashi! We need to stop him now!" finally it all becomes too much for me. I can no longer stay calm and the anger that was threatening to take over finally erupts, "I will not allow him to threaten or harm **anyone**! He'll not get away with this!"

Hitoshi grab my shoulders, "Kukiko-chan, calm down! We can handle this."

"We need to go now! We need to double our pace, the sooner we get him the better!" I push him off and turn to leave, but Daichi grabs me around the waste.

"Kuki-cha, listen to Hitoshi. We've been up since early morning and been travelling half the night." He holds me close and looks to Hitoshi over my head, "lets rest away, and then we can double our pace, okay?"

I close my eyes and breathe deeply, trying to still myself.

"I'm sorry, I really am. You two are right." Daichi slowly lets go off me, "let's move a little bit and set up camp."

* * *

Hitoshi decides to take first watch and Daichi fiddles with the fire. I unfold my bed roll and lay on my side, facing away from my friends, mainly out of embarrassment. I completely lost control of myself; I shouldn't have let that happen. Yes Masashi needs to be caught, but I need to try and remain unemotional about it, or I'll start making mistakes.

My friends whisper to each other on the other side of the camp, to quietly for me to hear.

_I need to relax._

I curl up under the blanket and let my mind wander, trying not to think about Masashi. No such luck, I start thinking about Kakashi-san, glad that he's not in danger, since he's on a false trail. But also… also kind of sad that he's not here with me... I try to push those thoughts away, knowing that my reasons for wanting him around have very little to the protection he might offer, but more about comfort and… and I think, I just want to see him…

* * *

**A/N:** it's friday, that means it the week end right? I really need to pace myself and only do one chapter a week. ; ;

another chapter in what very little happens ; ; sorry. this chapter sort of set a few things up for a plot plan that comes a little while later...

Next chapter lots more exciting things happen! promise O.O for instance... the ANBU in the Wolf Mask makes an appearence! hahahaha :P

**Khey**; thankyou! I was a bit nervous about the whole Masashi/plan/deal thing, so I'm glad it was unexpected, but not unrealistic!^^ haha, Kukiko is fun to write when she's with kakashi, though that may be because I'm evil :P

**Jen567**; sorry the mystery man wasn't so exciting. but trust me, you'll love the next chapter! haha !^^


	12. Kukiko and the Wolf

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Masashi the Rouge-nin;**

**Kukiko and the Wolf **

* * *

I force the boys awake at the first sign of daylight. Barely give them time to snack on breakfast, before moving on out. They slept soundly, if only for a short while, I know, because I barely slept at all. The short bursts of sleep I did get were full of nightmarish images. So mostly I was awake, tossing and turning, running through ninjutsu techniques and formations, just to keep my mind away from more worrying thoughts.

**I need to be on the move**.

I need to be doing something, to distract myself, or else I get frustrated. Images, horrors I believe will happen invade my mind, people I love dying because Masashi wants me.

**I need to be on the move**.

Mostly I'm filled with fear and a desire to keep people safe, but also… I'm going to my mother's birthplace. The home of her clan, it feels… there's no way to describe how it feels, I just both **want** and **fear** going to that place. I shouldn't feel like that, it is my ancestral homeland after all, but… I don't know…

I know I'm not in control, I need to reign myself in, but somehow I just can't manage it. I spent most of my life learning to control my emotions, learning how to be stoic and always focused on the job at hand. I never realised before how… _chained_ I felt. I can't close off my emotions because I am too panicked, but also because I'm enjoying the freedom. That terrifies me, a trained killer should not be free with their emotions, that's when things go _bad_.

I push the boys hard; we travel for a day, with minimal breaks. It's terrain we know well, mostly dense forest, so the journey isn't too taxing. They don't complain, not so that I can hear at least. I just try to loose myself in the repetitiveness of the journey, try to concentrate on the bird calls, the breeze against my skin. Anything normal, anything mundane.

The few times that I do allow a break, I can hear the boys whisper between themselves. I just tune them out. I know they're getting tired, I am too. Honestly, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up the pace, but I need to get to Masashi, I need to stop him. But I've pushed them and myself so hard, we've travelled far and frantically on little sleep and food and I hate myself, because I know I'm going to push harder still.

Night closes in again and our pace has slowed dramatically. Every now and then, one of us would stumble on a branch, tiredness and exhaustion clouding our minds and making us clumsy.

"Kukiko-chan, we to take a break!" Hitoshi quickly over takes and stops me, standing on a branch in my path. He looks tired, worn down, but he doesn't look angry, just worried.

I glare half-heartedly. I know, from the aches in my muscles and my light headedness, that we need a break. But I just can't bring myself to stop; we _need_ to keep going, to catch Masashi.

**Masashi, he's the goal, he's all that matters. He used us, lied to us and threatens us, he's the goal and he's all that matters.**

Hitoshi sighs, his shoulders sagging, "fine Kukiko-chan, you keep going, but Daichi and I are resting here."

Pausing for a moment, I push off past him. I don't look back, I just keep moving.

_Fine if they can't keep up, I'll carry on without them. It's probably better they don't come anyway, they can't get hurt…_

My mind doesn't really register the fact that I've just abandoned my two best friends, I know what I've done, it just hangs fuzzily in my mind. Though, all thoughts are just fuzzy background images now, the goal is all there is, the goal is all I see clearly. My mind knows what I need to do, where I need to go, but my body struggles to keep going, still I keep pushing forwards. I leave the boys behind and I keep going.

All there is are the branches I feel beneath my feet, the trees I can see looming in front, the wind I can hear whooshing past me and the goal at the end… but then it changes suddenly, and my cobwebbed brain struggles to figure out what's going on. There are no branches beneath me feet now, no trees looming in front, just the ground….

I close my eyes, waiting for the impact, I'm not scared, there's no panic. Once I hit the ground, I'll just get up and start moving again. An impact does come, one on my back and one the back of my knees, slowly I open my eyes. I'm not on the floor.

_Dark eyes, wolf face…_

The world goes black…

* * *

Slowly and in a haze, my mind surfaces from a deep sleep. My hand clenches and I can feel earth between my fingers.

_I'm on the ground… that's not right…_

A breath catches in my throat as I panic, not knowing where I am. I still myself quickly and try to assess the situation without alerting anyone who may be nearby.

I catch the sound of vaguely familiar voices off in the distance, mind still too foggy that I can't focus on chakra signatures. I relax my posture pretending to still be asleep and try to clear my brain, try to refocus, try to remember what happened.

There's a gentle heat on my back and the crackling of a dying fire, the hushed whispering has stopped, but now I can sense the two figures.

_Remember, remember what happened!_

Vague images of wolves flutter across my mind.

Not sensing any danger, I decide it's safe to 'wake up'. Whilst trying to stretch I let out a little groan, my back had grown tight from laying in one position for too long.

"Kuki!" one of the voices calls from across the fire, two figures rush towards me as I roll over.

Hitoshi kneels beside me, checking me over.

"Seriously Hito, you checked her before." Daichi looms over me grinning, "glad to see you're finally awake."

Batting away Hitoshi's fussing hands I prop myself up on my elbows, "what happened?"

I even sound groggy to myself and look around for a water bottle.

"We're not sure," Hitoshi hands me his bottle and takes a seat nearer the fire, "we were hoping you could tell us."

The water is surprisingly cold and quickly wakes me up.

"We stopped for barely a second after you **abandoned** us," Daichi watches with mild satisfaction at my reaction, "but you got too far ahead, after a few minutes we spotted you on the ground in this clearing, curled up like a kitten."

I frown, thinking back to the wolf, "so, who caught me when I fell?"

Daichi and Hitoshi share a quick look, before Hitoshi answers, "we did find someone else's tracks, we couldn't tell if it was friend or foe, but we weren't going to leave you here to find out."

Daichi jumps to his feet and stretches, "but really, who cares? They didn't hurt you, they haven't come back, so it doesn't really seem to matter. Now who wants dinner?" he claps his hands together and wanders to the fire, effectively ending the conversation.

Hitoshi gives shoots me a 'we'll talk about this later look' before helping Daichi. I just flop back, stretch my arms above my head and relax.

_Someone saved me? And just left me here to be found… Maybe Masashi or someone who works for him, he does want me to follow him after all…_

I shake my head; try to shake away all thoughts of Masashi. I need to forget about him if only for a few minutes, I need to rest.

* * *

We stay at our impromptu camp until morning, taking shifts at guarding during the night. I don't rush them through breakfast, though I have to work hard to quell the bubbling, burning frustration growing in my chest. We all rested well during the night, but now I can barely control the urge, the need to hunt Masashi.

_Who am I kidding, I'm not hunting, and I'm not the one in control. Masashi baited me, called out to me, laid a path for me and I obediently follow. Just like a dog, it's master calls and it goes running, not stopping…_

The sober thoughts hit me like ice cold water; I gasp before regaining control of myself and breathe deeply.

_I am not Masashi's dog!_

"Kukiko-chan?" Hitoshi lightly taps my shoulder, turning I force a small smile.

_I have to keep them with me, if I leave the again… Hitoshi and Daichi will keep me grounded. _

"Let's go." I give the order and we jump into the tress, leaving behind the clearing and no sign we had been there.

* * *

We travelled for a few hours at a steady pace, slower than the previous day but I didn't push it, I'd learnt my lesson. The desire to catch Masashi was also easier to control, but that was mainly due to a different kind of tension.

We were being followed.

I'm not a sensory-nin, I can feel out chakra immediately around me, but that's about it. There was just something, hovering on the edge of my senses, but it was enough.

Turning my face very slightly to the right I caught Hitoshi's eye, he just shook his head. He'd felt it too, but couldn't make out any details. Knowing I could trust Hitoshi to keep an eye on the pursuers, and secretly believing them to be from Masashi, I push the thoughts to the back of my mind.

* * *

"Down!" Hitoshi's shout comes just as several kunai fly overhead.

Daichi and I jump to ground, seeing a good place to stand off; we go back to back, kunai in hand. Hitoshi continues through the trees. This is our usual ploy, two of us occupy the main attackers, Hitoshi picks off who he can, and waiting for the opportunities Daichi and I create.

Three rouge-nin, balance in the tree's above and two on the ground with us.

"Are these the guys you two picked up on earlier?" Daichi whispers as he assesses each opponent.

"Don't know, if they are, then they're good, Hitoshi could barely get a sense."

The rouge-nin watching us carefully, remaining nearly absolutely still, just waiting… I fight the unnerving feeling it creates, trying to stay focused. My eyes dart from Nin to Nin, slowly all their faces start to look like Masashi. I close my eyes and grip my kunai tighter and tighter until it hurts.

_Focus on the opponents you face now! Get a grip!_

I can feel Daichi tense behind me; he wants us to strike first. Opening my eyes the nin look like their masked selves again.

_The ones in the trees are clearly long range, they'll take too long to engage, Hitoshi can take them. The leaves these two…_

Quickly I throw my kunai to the left, aimed at the Nin with the sword, but turn and rush the Nin on the right, Daichi already ahead. The startled Nin tries to rush his hands through signs, but Daichi launches several kunai, forcing him to stop and push off to the trees.

My own hands rush through their own signs, "Fuuton: Hoeru Tsuki!" I blow causing a huge gale of wind that howls like a wolf. It hits the fleeing Nin as he lands on a branch, cutting him deeply, and skinning the bark from the tree.

Daichi ducks as I yell the jutsu's name, twisting to face the other close range Nin, wind blowing over him, drawing his katana.

Our first target falls to the ground, one of five dead in less than twenty seconds.

Daichi engages our second target, but by now the other Nin have started to retaliate. I try to cover Daichi as he battles, by launching several shuriken in the trees, trying to break up the long range cover. But one of them drops; a kunai in his back.

_Good job Hitoshi._

With a quick glance to Daichi, to check his progress, I jump into the trees. I duck as soon as I land, they don't wait for me to gain my footing before attacking.

One joins me on my branch; I can barely block his lightning fast strikes, his punches coming within a centimetre of contact. My breath becomes ragged as I'm forced on the defensive slowly moving back towards the trunk. My opponent isn't just fast, he's strong too every block sends a jolt of pain up my arm. I know I can't last long like this.

My heart pounds loudly in my chest; this is the worst position to be in. I try to look around, try to spot the second Nin, but in that brief second a hit land on my stomach. I'm instantly winded, but the pain doesn't hit me straight away, not until my back smacks the trunk.

Panic grips me as I can't catch my breath; the tree holds me up as I form a feeble defence. A shadow suddenly appears behind my opponent, he tries to turn, but I push off from the tree, my kunai slicing his throat with little resistance.

"Kuki!" The shadow, Daichi, grabs me before I fall, "Okay, slow breaths… slowly Kuki."

"Th-" I cough trying to speak, "the others?" I wince as my voice sounds a little hoarse.

Daichi chuckles, "we got them all, no worries."

I glance around and sure enough all five lay dead on the ground, knowing that we're no longer in danger the panic subsides and my breathing comes easier.

"I can't believe that," I sit on the branch and hang my head in my hands, "I can't believe… gah, I know I'm usually not that bad!"

A soft thump on a branch behind alerts us to Hitoshi, "you're too distracted, trying to do everything at once. It's why we're so worried about you."

I turn and pout at Hitoshi, it's childish but I can't help it. He just keeps his _'I am not amused'_ look and I sigh in defeat.

_He's right, I couldn't keep Masashi out of my head, I couldn't focus…_

"You're right," I use the tree to pull myself up, "you're right Hitoshi, I won't be making that mistake again." I turn and smile, but he's not looking at me, he's staring at the fallen nin.

"Hito?" Daichi questions, pulling Hitoshi back from his thoughts.

Hitoshi gives us an odd look before answering, "It's nothing we should move."

Daichi and I share a look before nodding and setting off again. Something had bothered Hitoshi, but we know him well enough, if something was really wrong he'd tell us.

* * *

We travel uninterrupted throughout the rest of the day, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I had hoped that the Nin who attacked were the ones who were following, but I still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that we're being tracked.

I finally have better control of myself; my heart doesn't try to beat out of my chest if I think of Hitoshi. Nearly being beaten but some punk rouge Nin was truly an eye opening experience. Shikaku-sensei helped up leave because he trusted us to work together, trusted us to remain focused.

_If I really had left Daichi and Hitoshi before… there's no way I could cope._

We carrying on even as night descends, the trees begin to thin out; they begin to lean to the side taking on a battered hardy look. We take to running on the ground and it isn't long before we hit the end.

We stand at the top of the cliff and the sea opens up before us. The chill salty air beating what few trees can survive, the rough angry waters crashing against the cliff and off in the distance the shadowy silhouette of the long dead Uzushiogakure.

"Well…" Daichi tries to break the silence, but there really are no words to describe the sight which fills us all with awe and dread, "let's camp a little further back."

* * *

**A/N: **So… it's been what… over a year? O.O I feel so bad ; ; A lot and I mean a lot O,O has happened in the last year and a bit so please be kind a forgive me ; ;! I won't bore you with details, just please don't throw things at me O,O;!

And I know in the last a/n I promised the wolf guy, but somehow when writing this I took a slightly different route, buuuuut! It's a better route trust me, I'm now actually excited about writing again *^^*! Also I know there wasn't very much that happened this chapter but it was sort of needed o.O next has more wolf! And Masashi! Yay! :P I am also really focusing on the fight sequences next chapter o.O give Kuki-chan some new techniques.

Also I know it looks like I am really inconsistent with honorifics, but Daichi/Kuki don't feel the need to use them with each other since they're so close, just Hitoshi is very proper. Though even he doesn't use them with Daichi, I guess it's a bit weird to be so proper with someone you seen naked.

Why am I talking like they're real people…

I would love to thank , Bestfriend1245, Nightdreamer567 and Nevvy for commenting!^^ and yes Nevvy there is a chance I'll update, see I just did :P as well as everyone to read/fav'd/followed ^^!

I promise, I absolutely promise for those who enjoy this, I will not wait another year O.O~!


End file.
